


A Raven’s Child

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Elven Gods, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder, Original god characters - Freeform, Smut, Violence, betyral, tw: abuse, tw: death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: Life in Elvhenan wasn’t easy, not even for a god.This is a rewrite of my original fic which is still up under the name “A Ravens child Original”





	1. Prologue

Arlathan, the great Elvhen City of Elvhenan, had drastically changed over the centuries. Once the empire had being ruled by kings and queens but now it was protected by the gods, by the Pantheon. The moment these kings and queens had risen to godhood they became susceptible to corruption, a corruption that seemed to seep into the very earth itself. The Elvhen Pantheon was comprised of nine gods, four goddess and five gods, with the god known as Elgar'nan as the all powerful head of the nine. There were, of course, the other gods who assisted in keeping balance in the pantheon including Elgar'nan's wife, Mythal, as well as their twins sons Falon'Din and Dirthamen. Dirthamen was always the odd one out among the Evanuris. He was constantly being used by his Father and was verbally being beaten down behind closed doors. 

As he grew older with each passing decade he became somewhat of recluse, rarely venturing out of his temple or speaking to others. He later became known as the "Keeper of Secrets" due to this behaviour and his extensive desire learn. He was always hidden underneath the hood of his cloak and was never seen without his two ravens, Fear and Deceit. However, in more recent years something had happened to the God which changed something within him. He had suddenly opened up his temple to the people of the empire, allowing access to infinite amounts of knowledge stored within his libraries. He even began to appear more to the public who were visiting the temple libraries. No one knew exactly why Dirthamen had changed all of a sudden. They only knew that it was a much needed change, a change members of the general public celebrated.

——

Love had changed Dirthamen for the better. For several decades now he had thrived with the assistance of his lover. Their relationship had remained hidden from his own family if only to protect himself and his lover. Just nine months ago he had spent time away with his over in a hidden sanctuary where they could be free from prying eyes to do as they wished. This little get away resulted in the nine months since the trip being a tad bit turbulent for Dirthamen. He had begun to feel a bit ill on and off roughly six months ago. However, whenever he spent time with his lover he felt far better. Solas, otherwise known as the rebel god Fen'Harel, was his lover. He was one of the few people Dirthamen could truly trust. The moment Solas knew about how his lover felt he suspected foul play believing that most likely some sort of poisoning or manipulation via blood magic was the cause of Dirthamen's odd health. 

Elgar'nan was at the top of his list of suspects who’d most likely harm Dirthamen. He wanted to begin an investigation but it was put on hold the day Falon'Din announced to his little brother that he was going to be a father. That very day marked a new start for Drithamen and his brother. They began to prepare things for the arrival of the new child when Dirthamen was given a rather odd book by his brother. He eventually sat down to read the section his brother had suggested he read. He flipped the book open and began reading being rather surprised as to its contents. 

_For centuries the country of Elvhenan has endured many wars, uprising, revolts among various other violent acts. Eventually the Pantheon, the Evanruis, came to be. The Pantheon is comprised of extremely powerful mages who were eventually risen to godhood after succeeded in protecting us, the Elvhen people._

_The Spirits of this world are very powerful as well. Spirits with enough will power and desire are able to take on a physical form aka the form of an Elvhen. While some others could attract spirits to them, typically couples of the same gender or those unable to have children, willing them into the physical world through the use of magic whether it be on purpose or not. Some believe love can have a major effect on how the spirit comes into to play as well._

_Typically these particular spirits can take up to nine months and as little as three to fully form before appearing to the parents as an infant. Their arrival is marked by a different event for each individual; some faint, feel a surge of magic or some feel nothing at all but these sensations varied per person._

_It seems Spirits themselves can also be rather picky and choose who their parents will be, however, these spirits will typically have no memory of once being in a spirit state or their reasoning behind choosing their current parents. Some spirits can actually split in two; ie, like twins. This spilt can sometimes be caused by the spirit needing to split, how this works is not yet fully understood. Another possible cause is the spirit is torn between two families it likes thus it splits leading to the possibility that two children, from different families, would look alike, as if they were truly twins. In some circumstances these individuals would not be, even in the slightest way, be related. From having talked to those who fall under this category we learned that if they do meet during their time, they usually end up having quite a strong bond. This bond is based on the theory that meeting the other elvhen who shares the other half of the original spirit makes the individual feel more complete._

Dirthamen did not fully understand as to why his brother had given him the book but he never truly asked him about his reasoning. Three months eventually passed by and soon Dirthamen received word that Falon'Din's lover had gone into labour. What was strange was that Dirthamen himself felt extremely odd the exact moment the messenger relayed the news told him. Dirthamen had traveled to his brothers temple to be with him as they waited for the birth of the child. He attempted to ignore how he felt but Falon'Din, out of concern, told Dirthamen to go to Solas. Falon'Din was one of the rare few who knew of his brothers relationship with the other elf. He had a feeling that his brother would be better off with him at the given moment. Dirthamen reluctantly agreed and headed for Skyhold. He arrived within the castles Eluvian room just before he collapsed with everything suddenly going black. 

He was completely unsure as to how long he was out but when he reawaken he heard the cries of a infant. He looked down at his side to see an infant nestled against his side. He panicked for a few moments. Whose child was laying next to him? How did the child get there? Why were they even there in the first place? Instinctively he scooped the child up into his arms and held it close to his chest. It opened it eyes reaching up to him. The infants eyes resembled sapphires glittering in the candle light as they shifted between various shades of blue. A love and warmth unfamiliar to him flooded his heart. Again he instinctively knew what to do. In a soft voice he started to sing an old lullaby, the infant stopped crying. Dirthamen smiled softly as it began cooing and making other noises. 

It wasn't long before it had fallen back asleep. It was then that Dirthamen realized the reasoning behind his brother sending him that book. Somehow his brother must of realized what was happening and wanted to alert him in a discreet way. He was a father, or a mother as some would say, as the infant was his own with Solas as its father. He then proceeded to see what gender the infant was. A boy, a beautiful baby boy. He began to cry kissing his sons head over and over. He knew what this meant, his own father had made it perfectly clear that any male children that he had or h brother had were considered a threat. Despite his he could not shake the joy he felt. 

His happiness, however, was indeed short lived. As he was recovering from the shock of suddenly becoming a parent, Fear and Deceit flew into the room bringing news that Falon'Din had a son as well. They also brought less than good news as well. The bad news they delivered revealed that Elgar'nan, their father, already knew of Falon'Dins son putting the child in great danger. Elgar'nan wanted neither of his sons to have "heirs". Supposedly with male "heirs" they could usurp their father and take their place as the heads of the pantheon. This now meant that his own son was in grave danger. So, he bundled their up hiding him under his cloak as he fled Skyhold. He left without saying a single word to Solas let alone stoping to show him their son. It was just far too dangerous to do so. 

——

 

Dirthamen laid on his bed with his now five day old son, Tamlen, asleep in his arms. Tamlen shifted slight making Dirthamen smile slightly as he pondered his current options. He could keep and raise his son putting his life at risk or give his son to June and Sylaise who'd promise him that they'd give Tamlen to a good family if he did decide to give him up. It had been only five days since Tamlen had come into his life. Yet Dirthamen had come to hate the idea of giving up his son but he knew it was for the best. Solas, knew nothing quite yet. He planned on telling Solas that their child was killed if he did give him up. If he kept him he planned on having Solas raise him mainly at Skyhold.

Dirthamen carefully sat up moving to his desk, he ran his hands through his hair sighing loudly. His Ravens flew into the room before shifting into their Elvhen forms looking upon their master with rather concerned looks.

"Master please, you must try to eat properly and get some proper sleep. You have become obsessed with trying to solve this problem." Fear pleaded.

"Keep your son. We know doing so is a risk but you need to be happy...Fen'Harel deserves to know his child and that he is alive." Deceit added.

"No!" Dirthamen slammed his fist against the desk startling them. "I will not have him or my son in harms way. I refuse to lose them both which is why I must do this."

The two spirits retreated, going silent as they shifted back into their raven forms flying out of the room. Dirthamen did not want to give up his son, he wanted to be there for every milestone in his sons life but he knew he would be living in constant fear of his own father. Would all that fear truly be worth it?

On the seventh day, Dirthamen made his decision bringing his son to June in tears. He had originally spoken to Sylaise about the matter of giving his son up for adoption. She had assured him that June and herself could find a suitable, safe environment for Tamlen . Dirthamen was shaking as he entered June and Sylaise's shared temple. Sylaise was the first to greet him leading him to a much more private area of the temple where June was waiting. The very first thing June did was to assure Dirthamen that Tamlen would go to a good home. However, June then forced Dirthamen into an agreement stating he would never make any attempts to find or contact his son in the future. Dirthamen did not overly like the terms and did not want to agree to them. He attempted to protest against them as he had hoped to be reunited with his child once it was safe enough to do so. Sylaise calmly explained to Dirthamen as to why June would even dare ask him to do such a hard thing. 

"I change my mind then! Give him back to me!" Dirthamen cried out as he reached out desperately for his son.

"Dirthamen..." June side stepped him making the God miss the child entirely.

"If I cannot have him back..." Dirthamen was now sobbing as he held his arms out. "Then at the very least allow me to hold him one last time." 

June looked upon Dirthamen with pity. "I cannot deny you that." 

June handed Tamlen to back to Dirthamen after Sylaise nudged him on. Tamlen opened his little eyes, reaching up to Dirthamen as he began to cry himself. It was as if Tamlen knew he was being given up and didn't want to leave his mother.

"Ssshhh, don't cry my little Tamlen." 

Shakily Dirthamen reached into his pocket pulling out a small necklace. The necklace was made of the finest silver and formed into the shape of the raven. He had sapphires added in for it its eye and had been enchanted to grow as the wearer grew.

"This is for you to remember me by." With a flick of his wrist the necklace did itself up around Tamlen's neck. “I made the the rope out of my own hair imbuing with my magic. The rope will grow with you as you grow older making sure you never out grow it." He kissed the top of Tamlen's head multiple times. "Forgive me for abandoning you, I will always love you."

Dirthamen handed Tamlen over kissing him one last time before he fled from the temple. He collapsed in tears upon returning to his private quarters within his own temple sitting on the ground sobbing. Everything and nearly everyone he had come to love was now gone from his life. He remained on the ground for several hours until his lover came racing into the room.

"Vhenan! I received your letter, is everything alright?!" Solas got to knees hugging Dirthamen.

"I can't lie to you Solas...I just can't...I can't lie to you..." He tilted his head upright. "I've done something horrible that I'll regret for the rest of my life."

"What have you done that is so terrible?" Solas looked upon the elf with a conference tone to his voice.

"I-I gave up our child..."

Dirthamen explained everything to Solas. At first Solas was furious that Dirthamen hadn't even told him about the fact that they even had had a child but calmed down after learning what Elgar'nan had threatened Falon’din’s son with. Solas agreed to June's terms and began to frequent Dirthamens temple more often to support his lover in his time of grief. He swore that one day after Elgar'nan was no longer a threat he would reunite Dirthamen with their son.

~*~

It had now been roughly a year since Dirthamen had brought his son to June. During the course of the year June had attempted to locate a family within the city. He now believed that he may have finally found one despite Sylaise having had one waiting in the wings the entire time.

"I think I finally found a family. Nice couple and they cannot seem to have children though." 

"Well my love, are they suitable for young Tamlen? I already told you some of your followers as of late aren't always the kindest."

June glanced over at Sylaise as she played with the infant. The family June had located was a noble house within the city of Arlathan. The only problem with them was the fact that they were known for their abusive and brash ways. June was willing to give Tamlen to them for they were the only family willing to adopt that were within range of Drithamen's temple and his own. 

"They are. They're very loving and are among the nobility. A fitting status for the son of a God."

"Good." Sylaise stood handing Tamlen to June. "I suggest you take little Tamlen to his new home before I become even more attached to him." She sighed. "Are you certain we cannot raise him?"

"Yes, I am Sylaise."

"Pity but I will warn you that if Dirthamen was to ever meet his son...I do not think he would appreciate the fact that his child is being abused."

June nodded acknowledging what she had said before taking Tamlen from her. He then carried the toddler to his new home. What June did not realize was that he was being followed. Protection, the spirit child of fear and Deceit had been born a few months after Tamlen and had taken a shine to him. Fear had instructed Protection to follow young Tamlen and to protect him as he grew up. The spirit carefully watched the God from a far curious about where he was going. He had a bad feeling about is family. He decided to follow his parents instructions and become Tamlen's spiritual guardian. When June had left, Protection searched around and eventually found a perfect spot to nest. He nested right above Tamlen's new bedroom balcony right next to an open window. There he settled in and began his watch over the young child.


	2. Tamlen

The afternoon sun loomed high in the sky casting it's rays over the dazzling city of Arlathan. The city was full of life as people went about their daily business. The markets were full of those searching for food, fabrics, antiques and so much more. All the while the various temples dedicated to the pantheon were full petitioners praying to the gods. However, there were some places one could go to escape the fast paced rhythm of the city streets. The Vir'Dirthara was one such place despite being a continual building site. Elves young and old graced its halls alongside various spirits who assisted them with their learning needs. There was one such elf who stood out among the others. He was far younger then the normal patrons of the library. Vibrant blue eyes fluttered across pages of books far more advanced than someone of his age should be able to comprehend. 

"Would you like another book Tamlen?"

The elf looked up from his book at the spirit hovering next to him. "Yes I would. Thank you for asking." He responded with a simple nod.

He was a regular and had managed to become aquatinted with several of the sages who visited the library on a daily bases. Through them he was able to further his knowledge far beyond what he had hoped too. By the time he had turned fifteen he had ingratiated himself into most of the intellectual circles within the library. His thirst for knowledge was well respected; some even said his thirst for knowledge rivalled that of Dirthamen's. Dirthamen was god of Secrets and the one who built the Vir'Dirthara. Despite the praise's he received and the fact he was so often compared to Dirthamen, he was forbidden from ever visiting the temple. Tamlen's parents despised the very notion that he may prefer to worship other gods aside from June. They wanted to control him, to produce the perfect prodigy. They even went as far to secure an arranged married to the daughter of a major noble family, a marriage he did not want.

He sighed leaning back in his chair stretching his arms out. After a few moments he shut the book he had been reading then stood up from his seat. He slowly made his way over to the books original shelf sliding it neatly back into place. He looked around with another sigh; new knowledge within the Vir'Dirthara had begun to run out for him. He wanted something more, something that could sate his desire for knowledge. He turned slightly to the side to find a spirit of compassion standing next to him. This spirit had become like a friend to him having helped him through some troubled times.

"Would you like another book?"

Tamlen smiled. "Thank you for offering Compassion but I must decline. I only just noticed the time and it seems I'm a bit late meeting a friend."

"It's always good for one to see friends. I will see you next time you come to the library then."

"I'll see you then compassion."

Tamlen left the Vir'Dirthara at a hurried yet excited pace. He ran down the steps of the library into the small plaza situated in front of the grand building. A tall dark skinned elf with golden eyes and long silver hair blowing slightly in the gently breeze stood, leaning against the fountain with his arms crossed tossing a coin. He began smiling upon seeing Tamlen walking towards him.

"You're late but you at least made it, which is a good thing." 

"Hey, at least I'm on time most of the time Nero."

Nero was Tamlen's only close friend. Despite the four year age gap they'd become inseparable. The two had originally met at one of the dinner parties Tamlen's parents threw on a regular basis. They had become friends thanks to their distaste of dinner parties and given how bored they were at the party.

"Now I have something planned for us today."

"Really?" Tamlen crossed his arms as he leaned to the side a bit. "This better not get me in trouble."

"It won't. Now, follow me." With a sigh, he followed the elf down a nearby street.

~*~

"My lord." An armoured elf marched into a small study bowing towards the figure sitting at a desk.

"Yes?"

"I would like to inform you that the young boy is still being compared to you. A new report also suggests he may be having trouble at home as a spirit of compassion has noted he has become slightly depressed despite having denied it more than once."

There was no response from the figure. This boy had recently come to his attention and he found him intriguing. "Continue to watch him."

"Of course my lord." The armoured elf bowed before leaving the room.

“I wonder...could it be?”

~*~

Tamlen eventually followed Nero down into the back streets. After a while it became clear to Tamlen that Nero had carefully planed their route. They emerged out into a large plaza with a ginormous fountain in the centre. Tamlen curiously looked around at their new surroundings. There was a grand temple standing on the other side of the fountain that caught his eye. The temple was a massive structure. It was comprised black granite mainly in the walls and outer pillars. The massive gates appeared to be made of black platinum and gilded with gold. Large raven statues stood proudly next to the main doors leading into the temple. 

Tamlen suddenly felt as if he had become entranced by just staring at them. There was something about the statutes that felt oddly familiar to him. After a few moments Tamlen began softly humming an old lullaby as they moved closer to the building. His parents never sang lullabies to him as they regarded them as " trivial". However, he had always known one particular one by heart. Nero came to a stop leaning against the edge of the fountain while Tamlen took a few steps closer to the temple. Tamlen could tell just by the grandeur that this temple was the God Dirthamen's main temple. It was the smaller details that he could see carved into the stone once he was close enough to the walls that gave it away. As to why Nero had brought him to the temple, was all but a mystery.

"Now, here's the deal Tamlen. Rumour has it Dirthamen will personally appear to those worthy of his time. He will only appear to those who prove that their desire for knowledge is strong." He smirked. "What I'd like you to do is to go in there and see if the rumours are to. To see if he'll appears."

Tamlen turned to Nero in shock. "Why me? You know my parents have forbidden me from entering that temple!"

Nero chuckled. "See, rules are meant to be broken.” Tamlen only glared at him. "Tamlen listen," He sighed crossing his arms. "I'm no scholar nor am I super smart. You are the very definition of a person he'd take interest in."

Tamlen rubbed the bridge of his nose between his fingers as he leaned on his leg to the left a bit. "Alright fine, I'll do it...but if my parents somehow manage to find out I did this and get mad at me...your getting the full brunt of the blame."

"Alright." Nero laughed. "I'll take the blame but only just this once."

Tamlen scoffed as Nero tossed him his usual cocky smile. After a few moments Tamlen slowly began walking towards the temple. A feeling of security, of safety washed over him as he climbed the steps into the temple. It was a familiar yet new feeling to him. Nero waited until Tamlen was out of sight before reaching into his pocket pulling out a small pouch. The pouch contained some coin along with a note. He'd been given the note, which contained instructions to lure Tamlen to Dirthamen's temple by someone interested in Tamlen's past. The coins, which he planned to donate to a specific cause, were a way of thanking him for doing his part. He placed the pouch back in his pocket before leaving the plaza. He had done his part and it was now time to let things happen naturally. 

Tamlen walked though the large mahogany doors into the main entrance hall of temple. The moment he had entered a wave of magic seemingly passed through him. The feelings he'd felt earlier intensified. He felt a feeling of safety, one he had nearly forgotten about. Yet, at the same time the magic was extremely familiar to him. Somehow he had been around this kind of magic before. He took some time to examine his surroundings as his curiosity grew. What he found was adults, children along with elves around his age either standing or sitting with open books in their hands. Everyone he saw were happy and enjoying the books which was such a contrast to those he typically saw at the Vir'Dirthara. He began to browse the bookshelves and eventually found a book on advanced magical algorithms, one he'd never seen before. He pulled it from its place on the self then searched for a vacant desk. Once he found a desk he sat down then opened up the book. 

He read for hours upon hours eventually going through several books until he noticed that the sun had begun to set. With a sigh he reluctantly replaced the books before he made he way out of the temple. He took a moment to gaze upon the sunset before beginning his journey home. He when arrived home he carefully opened the door into the entrance hall. He carefully made his way further into the small manor, as not to alert his parents, hoping to sneak up into his room. Much to his relief they were already asleep. He made his way to kitchen as he planned to sneak into the larder and grab some food. As he entered the kitchen he found a plate of food sitting on the central counter. He made his way over to the counter when he noticed a note next to the plate. He picked the note up, flipping it open reading it to himself.

 _Your parents were quite keen on you not getting supper for staying out so late young man. I waited until they went upstairs and were asleep then whipped up a simple cold meal like I tend to do for you. Enjoy your food and thank you once again for that lovely cook book. I didn't expect to get anything for my birthday, it means a lot. - Chef Jenny_

Tamlen smiled as he took the plate and headed up to his bedroom. He set the plate down on a small table next to a recliner situated near the window. He sat down as he began munching on the various vegetables and sandwiches on the plate. He looked out the open window staring up at the stars glittering across the night sky.

 _"I can't believe the vast amount of knowledge that was in the temple. I can't believe I was missing out on it all. I want to learn more. I must somehow get passed the priests guarding the way into the more advanced sections. I'm too young still to gain access on my own. I need to access the more advanced books."_ He thought to himself as he took a bite of a sandwich.

"Fay?" Tamlen craned his neck back looking toward the balcony upon hearing a rustling noise coming from outside. "Is that you?"

"It is Tamlen."

Tamlen watched as a raven flew into his room, landing in the centre then shifted into an Elvhen form. Now a male elf with short brown hair, tan skin and glossy brown eyes. Fay dressed in traditional robes which gave him more of a spiritual look yet allowed him to blend in with the typical crowds.

"Is something wrong?" Fay asked as he sat on the arm of the recliner.

"No, I was just wondering if you've ever felt...like you belong somewhere?"

"Of course. Did something happen today?"

"No, not really." Tamlen shrugged. "I was just wondering." 

Fay shifted back coming to rest just next Tamlen's head. Tamlen remained in the recliner for a little while longer as he finished his food before deciding to turn in for the night. He laid on his bed shifting until he was in a comfortable position then shut his eyes and attempted to get some sleep. The next morning he decided to start writing up a plan. He wanted to get further into the temple but as to how he would do it was the problem. The further one went within the more advanced the books became. Each area, however, was either age restricted or meant only for scholars. During each of his visits he noted guards positions as well as began, or at least try, to track their shift system. He eventually came to realize that the guards left their posts empty at various times during the day for very short periods of time. 

For days after this discover he monitored each of guards movements very carefully. He jotted the information down in a small note book he carried with him. After a while, Tamlen realized that getting into the other sections was going to before more difficult than he had hoped. The issues he was experiencing in his life which affected his ability to even come to the temple. Things had begun to flare up at home. It was almost every other week he was attempting to use make up as a way to hide bruises on his face and arms. On numerous occasions a group of elves, who were always studying at the temple, asked if he was alright. He told them that he was, however, it did feel rather nice to know that someone cared about him. He only hoped things would improve and that others would no longer need to ask him such things.


	3. Family

~*~

It had now been three years since he'd begun mapping out his plans. On his way to the temple one day Tamlen had decided to stop at Mythals temple for no real reason. Within minutes of wandering the temples halls he found that he had become lost to the point he couldn't figure out in which direction he had entered.

"Are you lost?"

Tamlen turned looking towards the voice. He saw that one of the temple's Sentinel's were approaching him. The sentinel had long sliver hair kept in a delicate braid with the sides of his head shaved. Golden eyes forever watching his surroundings for the first sign of trouble. Typically, the sentinels of the temple wore a green version of Mythals Vallaslin on their face but this one did not. None the less, to Tamlen, he was a beautiful sight to behold. 

"Yes, I am actually." He laughed nervously. "I've never actually been to Mythal's main temple before."

"I understand the feeling, I felt the very same way when I first arrived. What is your name?"

"Oh!" Tamlen became a bit flustered. "How rude of me. My name is Tamlen."

The man smirked. "It is alright. I am Abelas. Please, follow me and I will lead you out. These halls can be quite confusing."

Tamlen smiled sheepishly as he followed Abelas, they chatted away as they walked through the grand halls. He learned that Abelas was a recruit and hoped to soon become a full sentinel. Tamlen found Abelas to be quite interesting and found that he enjoyed talking with him. After that fateful meeting he went out of his way to make side stops at the temple just to see him. One day, however, he was reluctant to do so. The bruises were so bad he could not cover them with make-up and he did not wish for Abelas to them. However, he decided to see the elf; it was almost like a gut instinct told him to do so. Ableas had gotten used to Tamlen visiting so often that he began to stand in a specific spot at a specific time. He noticed Tamlen as he approached and noticed the bruises as well. Once Tamlen was close enough he gently pulled Tamlen to the side out of public view.

"Who did this to you?" Abelas looked straight into Tamlen's eyes despite the elf's best effort to avoid them.

"I-I fell...that's all..."

He placed his fingers under Tamlens chin tilting his head upward. "Tamlen, I can tell that is not true. Again, who hurt you?"

With a sigh Tamlen relented pushing the elf’s hand away. "My father. He has a bad temper and takes almost everything out on me."

Abelas could see tears in the corners of his eyes and without a second thought cupped the elf's face and kissed him. Tamlen was stunned by the kiss for a moment but soon wrapped his arms around Abelas's neck. It was odd how he'd only ever felt anything towards Abelas and he had never been sure if he felt the same way. The kiss now confirmed what he had hoped for. Tamlen remained within the temple that night upon Abelas's request. During the night he'd given himself to Abelas mind, body and soul. After that their relationship blossomed and only grew stronger. Eventually they made a promise to one another stating that they would always remain faithful to one another as Sentinel's could not marry.

Eventually, despite the distractions caused by the new love in his life plus the continuing issues at home, he managed to set his plan into motion. He succeeded into getting further into the temple much to his delight. Once he was in he grabbed two large books on the history of Elvhen art. He looked for an empty desk, sitting at the first vacant one he found. It didn't take him very long to read through the first one book. He opened the second one and began reading. He began to yawned as he flipped yet another page within the book. Time had passed by much quicker than he had realized and was beginning to feel tired. His eyes felt heavy as he felt the exhaustion kicking in. 

He'd been at the temple for several hours longer than he usually would have stayed. He'd fairly stressed over the last few weeks and being at the temple allowed him to relax. He was starting to feel the effects caused by his body beginning to relax. He yawned once more before he slowly closed his eyes and began to doze off. His body jerked suddenly, waking himself up. He rubbed his eyes then stretched mumbling to himself before he stood up. He decided to grab a third book thinking a change of pace would help him stay awake. The book he decided on was one on magical theories. 

He sat back down proceeding to flip the book open. He barely managed to get twenty pages in before the book became a pillow to him. It was strange to fall asleep within the temple, yet it was the first time in years that he felt safe enough to get some proper sleep. He was in a dead sleep within seconds and nothing anyone could do could wake him now. He wasn’t sleeping well at home given, despite his best efforts, his parents had somehow caught wind of his trips to the temple. However, they had said nothing about his trips to Mythal's temple. 

They had begun to get irritated with his actions given June was the only god they worshipped and wanted him to worship. Hitting, shoving, threatening and other forms of abuse were becoming a far more normal occurrence than they used to be within his day to day life. He had grown up being abused by his parents, however, he refused to let the abuse affect who he was and found ways to help self over come it. The temple had started to feel more like a safe haven to him than a place of learning over the last few months. It had become a place where he is welcomed by practically everyone and a place where he had no reason to fear.

——

Fear and Deceit has been doing their rounds of the temple when they found Tamlen still asleep at the desk. It seemed odd to the two spirits to find someone asleep in the more advanced sections given they were practically deserted at night. Fear opted to stay with the young elf while Deceit went to alert Dirthamen. Fear smiled brushing a few strands of hair from the young elf’s face. 

“It was only a matter of time.” He chuckled softly to himself. “My how you’ve grown...” That’s when Fear noticed the bruises on his arms. “Wait...did, did June lie to Dirthamen?!”

When Dirthamen heard of the elf he immediately followed Deceit to the elf's location. He was quite curious as to why the elf had remained so late within the temple given most returned home at this hour. He came to understand why the elf had stayed the moment he saw him. He was still asleep but it was the fact that he was covered in bruises that caught his eyes. He approached with caution as not to startle him awake.

"Da'len? Are you alright?"

A gentle hand shook Tamlen's shoulder. It took a few attempts to actual rouse the elf. Tamlen yawned rubbing his eyes as he slowly sat upright.

"W-what? What time is it?"

"Far too late for you to be here."

Tamlen slowly looked up towards the voice. He came face to face with the God Dirthamen. It didn't register in his mind at first exactly who he was looking.

"It's late?" He was clearly still a bit groggy. "I'm sorry..."

"It's alright. I just don't normally find people asleep in my temple this late at night."

It was that comment that made him realize who he was speaking it.

"L-Lord D-Dirthamen?!" Guilt suddenly washed over him as he looked straight into the Gods eyes. He was about to apologized to the God for sneaking into the more advanced sections when Dirthamen held up his hand as way to stop him.

Dirthamen smiled kindly. "It is alright, da'len. There is no need for you to apologize. You didn't know this but my Sentinel's have been watching you for quite a while. So, I asked them to allow you to enter this part of the temple. You did nothing wrong by coming here."

Tamlen felt quite shocked by the words he was hearing. Three years spent planning a way into this part of the temple were for nothing in a sense. Dirthamen, the very God of the temple, had known about what he was doing and had granted him permission to access the more advanced sections. 

"But why?" He asked in his confusion. "Why just give me permission to access these books?"

"I gave you permission for I can see you wish to learn. I shall not deny you that privilege. I, myself, have seen you here nearly everyday for the past few years. You always have a stack of books next to you and always get through them at lighting speed. I must ask what is your name? Unless you are not comfortable sharing it."

Tamlen hesitated for a movement as he'd never been asked such a thing by one of the Gods. "Tamlen."

Dirthamen visibly hesitated for a moment. "Well then, Tamlen." His voice cracked slightly as he replied. "I'll make sure you can access this section when ever you'd like."

"Really? Are you sure?"

Dirthamen nodded. "Yes, now I suggest you return home and get some rest there alright? Being in your bed would be much more comfortable than using a book as a pillow."

Tamlen did not answer immediately which raised some concerns for the god. 

"Is something wrong."

"No, not at all. I'm just a bit surprised by all this." 

Before Dirthamen could reply, Tamlen thanked him before rushing out of the Temple. How could he tell a god what was happening to him at home. He stood outside the temple considering whether or not he should try to stay the night with Abelas but eventually he relented and decided to return home. Dirthaman stood in the temple doorway as he watched the teen run out of the temple plaza. While he had been speaking to Tamlen had noticed that he'd had been wearing a rather odd necklace that seemed faintly familiar to him. He also bore the same name as someone he'd long attempted to forget. Was it possible that this very person had suddenly found him? He'd only have to wait and see what fate had in store for him.

Tamlen stood outside his "home" knowing that his father would be waiting for him and braced himself. He quietly entered the house making his way past the sitting room hoping it was empty or that he could manage to sneak past his father. He was caught immediately by his father who was sitting facing the hallway with his arms crossed, slouched back into the sofa. Tamlen recognized this pose all too well. He took a few steps back as his father stood then stormed over him at a frightening pace.

"You are returning home very, very late tonight.... **Tamlen** "

Tamlen froze to the spot, unable to move or speak.

"You went to that forsaken temple again didn't you!"

Tamlen snapped out of it and tried to run from him but he was grabbed from behind by his hair and pulled back with a yelp. 

"You once showed us such great promise! Now you've gone and thrown it all away."

"I'm sorry!" Tamlen screamed through his tears as he struggled against his father.

"Shut up!" 

His father struck him across the face hard making the right side of his face sting. He tried so hard to hold back more tears but he failed. His father, angered by this, grabbed a knife holding it to his hair. 

"Shut up or I'll cut your precious long hair!"

Tamlen tried so hard but he did not meet his father standards. His father then drew the knife through his hair cutting it off and leaving him with a bad pixie cut.

"Get out of my sight now! GET OUT!"

Tamlen stumbled to get to his feet as he dashed up to his bedroom. He slammed the door shut behind him the moment he was inside then followed by locking it. Once the door was locked he placed a seal on it as an added safety measure. He took a few steps into the room before collapsing to the ground before. He broke down in tears pulling his legs into his chest then leaned his head on them. He began hating himself for what he had done but he hated his father even more for what he had done to him. Once he'd calmed down he got to his feet then moved out onto the small balcony connected to his room. He grabbed a blanket from his bed as he passed wrapping it around himself. He stood looking out over the city as Fay, who was perched above his balcony, came down from his perch and she fitted into his elvhen form.

"He did a number this time, didn't he Fay..."

"Tamlen..." He stood behind Tamlen, pulling him into a tight embrace. "No one should ever have to deal with this."

Tamlen burst into tears once more burying his face in the spirits chest. As Tamlen began to crumble in his arms, Fay lowered them carefully to the ground. He held Tamlen even closer as he made sure that the blanket was tightly wrapped around the young to keep him from getting chilled. Tamlen curled up in Fay's arms; over time he slowly fell asleep and then slept until the early morning sunrise washed over him. Fay returned to his raven form then perched upon the balcony railing after having woken up himself. 

Tamlen waited for a while before getting to his feet. He then removed the seal on his door knowing no one would come into his room the early in the morning. After he'd change his clothes he began climbing down from the balcony using the ladder he'd created using the strongest vines he could grow. The moment his feet touched the ground he made a run for his last safe haven, Dirthamen's temple. He didn't plan on leaving the temple that night. He hoped Dirthamen wouldn't mind having an overnight guest at the library.

——

He spent the day studying magical theories as he usually did. He ignored the various whispers floating around him about his appearance. Despite his best efforts, he eventually passed out from sheer exhaustion. He slept peacefully for a few hours until he was awakened by a rather concerned Dirthamen. He looked up with weak eyes at the god for a few moments before watching the god fall to his knees. He cupped Tamlen's face in his hands looking at him with a horrified expression.

"Who did this to you?"

Tamlen could not look Dirthamen in the eyes. "My father. He does this to me."

"Why?" Dirthamen questioned in a stern voice. "Why he does he do this to you?"

Tamlen bit his lip as he wasn’t sure as to how to respond to the question.

"Tamlen, why did he hurt you? A parents duty is to protect, not harm their child."

Tamlen relented with after a few moments. "He did this because I was coming to the temple to study and not the Vir Dirthara. You see, my parents hate the idea of me worshiping someone other than June. However...” He sighed. “My father had been beating me long before I began coming to the temple."

Tamlen could see the rage building within the gods eyes and yet they were full of sorrow. Dirthamen suddenly pulled him into a tight embrace. Something inside of him made him want to protect the teen, to ensure he'd never be harmed by anyone. As he held Tamlen in his arms, he was reminded of the brief time he had held his own son years ago. Dirthamen hadn't felt this way in eighteen years, at least, not since the fateful day he gave up his son. Tamlen returned the embrace as he began to cry. 

"I want you to stay here tonight." He cupped Tamlen's face in his hands wiping away the elf’s tears. "I can see it in your eyes that you fear I'll get involved. I won't. I will not do anything unless you ask me too." Dirthamen smiled however the smile quickly faded as he looked into Tamlen's eyes noticing that they were quite odd. 

_His eyes, are they no...they cannot be shifting colours all be it subtlety but...only one other person has eyes as blue as his._ Dirthamen thought to himself as he watched a weak smile appear on Tamlen's face.

"Thank you Lord Dirthamen."

Tamlen took up Dirthamen's offer and spent the night. It wasn't the only night Tamlen ended up staying at the temple. After a while Dirthamen realized Tamlen needed a more permanent place to stay. It was then he began to construct a small room at the back of the temple for him. Soon after Tamlen was allowed to call Dirthamen by name dropping the "Lord" part. Tamlen would also rushed off to Mythal's temple every now and then to see Abelas. 

The streets were mostly abandoned during the dead of night making easier to get around. He walked the streets until he neared a local inn. A single lantern in the darkness illuminated the area around it. Standing under was a hooded elf wearing golden armour. With a smile, he rushed over to Abelas who'd noticed him approaching. The couple embraced giving one another a gentle kiss.

"I missed you vhenan." Tamlen gazed into his lovers eyes.

"As have I." 

The pair kissed again more passionately. They were never seen together in this way during the day thanks to the troubles he'd been having at home. They hoped that one day they could come out of the shadows and be truly happy. For Tamlen it seemed that day would soon be upon them. The two then hurried into the inn and rented out the room they usually did. Tamlen next awakened in room to find Abelas had already left as per usual. He stood slowly from the bed using the side table for support. It seemed they'd been a bit too rough during the previous night. He dressed then retuned to the temple after popping by the market along the way.

——

Tamlen became a permeant regular at the temple. Practically everyone knew that Dirthamen had taken him literally under his wing. He was always wandering the temple, mostly interacting with the children who visited. He loved telling them stories and teaching them things. He also became quite respected amongst the scholars and had begun sharing various theories with them. Over time Tamlen and Dirthamen had formed a strong bond. Dirthamen admitted many times that he felt as if the bond had always been there and Tamlen agreed with him. He had begun to view Dirthamen as a father figure, the one he'd never actually had. Fay joined him creating a new nest in his new home watching over him as he always had done.


	4. Little Raven

Tamlen sighed staring out the open window. A year had come and gone quicker than he could have ever imagined. He was sitting at his desk next to the open window in his room. He closed his eyes, listening to the sounds around him. The rustling of the leaves mix with the fluttering of a butterflies wings. Ravens cawing as they flew past the window, chatting with one another as they did. He slowly opened his eyes noticing that a small bowl of fruit had appeared next to him. He also noted a glass of chilled tea next to his arm.

"I figured I should bring you something to eat Dirthara'dalen. I also brought a few books with me but I see you already have a tower of them ready to go."

Tamlen turned smiling up at him. "You know me, always got my nose in a book."

Dirthamen smiled. "Well, I'm glad to see you're much happier now."

Dirthamen turned walking out of the room. Tamlen had utterly no clue as to what he had done to deserve such kindness. He returned to his books, picking up a grape from the bowl and eating it. Several hours passed him by as he read; both the glass and bowl were empty after several more hours. Fay flew into the room, landing next to his arm. He tilted his head, hoping closer to the elf. He then tried to pick up the page of Tamlen's book and flip it.

"Hey, I'm still reading this." He chuckled softly as he gently stroked Fay head.

"I know! But you must come and met my parents...however, you must do so in secret!"

Tamlen raised an eyebrow. "But I can't. I seeing Leo today..."

"Tamlen it will only take a moment."

"Alright fine."

He stood as he picked up the books he had finished. He made his way out into the library to return them to their rightful homes. He then met with Fear and Deceit within a hidden area of the temple. 

"So you were right Fear, he does seem to be the one."

"I told you so, next time believe me." Fear smirked crossing his arms triumphantly. 

Tamlen waited until they'd finished speaking before saying anything. "You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes." Deceit responded. "We want to know how much you really know about your past."

Tamlen was rather confused by the question. "I'm sorry, I don't get what you mean..."

Fear rolled his eyes nudging Deceit. "What Deceit is trying to say is, we would like to know if you know who you truly are. If you know about your true past."

Tamlen did not respond for a few moments. "Well, I do know I was adopted.” He began fidgeting. “I've actually been following a few leads to locate my actual parents."

Deceit crossed his arms. "Have you had any success with you hunt for your true parents?"

"Yes." Tamlen nodded. "I went to June knowing my parents worship him but I got my answer from Sylaise. She told me the truth I am seeking is mine to know and shouldn’t be denied to me. She told me that my necklace is the key to finding them."

The two spirits looked at one another both seemingly concerned with what he was saying.

"Tamlen, we think we may kn-"

Tamlen held up His hands stopping Fear. "I think I know who one of my parents are." Tamlen looked them both in the eye. "All my life I've been told one thing by people who knew me, that I am more or less a mini version of Dirthamen. I believe Dirthamen is my actual father."

Fear said nothing as he flung himself at Tamlen, hugging him. "I knew it, I knew it!"

Tameln hesitated to return the hug, something Deceit noticed. "We'd been tracking your movements since the day we found you asleep in the temple. We became suspicious when we learned our child protection, who you call Fay, was following you around."

Fear released Tamlen looking into his eyes. “Actually, I told Fay to protect you. Since we spirits were not told we could follow you. He’s been telling me everything about you or at least what I needed to know.”

Tameln was speechless. He remained speechless as Fear and Deceit confirmed what he'd been thinking about over the last few months. He'd suspected that Dirthamen could be his father and everything they said only confirmed it. After a while they all parted ways leaving Tamlen in a state of disbelief. He didn't know what to think about everything he'd learn. He wandered out into the library stopping in a large section having noticed a misplaced pile of books.

"Well now, if it isn't Tamlen. Knew you be drawn to a stack of books."

Tamlen turned towards the source of the voice to his friend Nero walking towards him. The two hadn't spoken much after Tamlen's sixteenth birthday but had always remained close. Nero had changed quite a bit during the past six years. On many occasions Nero had attempted to convince Tamlen to join and assist him in freeing slaves for Fen'Harel. Any slaves that had been freed by anyone were brought to Fen'Harel's sanctuary. The sanctuary was a place where the slaves could begin a new and live freely. Tamlen respected Nero's desire to help in freeing these people but had no desire to actually get involved in such things himself. 

"Nero? I can't believe it, it's good to see you!"

"It's good too see you too Tamlen. How have you been?"

"Better now that I've left the toxic environment."

"Glad to hear it."

"Daddy!"

Tamlen looked the sound of the voice to see a little girl run up behind Nero, hugging his leg.

Nero sighed, laughing quietly. "Tamlen, this is my daughter Mela. She wanted to see the great library here knowing I was popping by."

Tamlen smiled softly. "Hello." He spoke in a soft tone as not to startle her.

Mela hid behind her father with a tiny squeak. "She's a bit shy but someday I'm sure she'll grow up have a wonderful personality. Enough about me though, how are you and your boyfriend."

Tamlen chuckled. "We're doing good, thanks for asking Nero."

Nero smiled. "I'm glad to see you so happy. It's nice knowing you've decided to spread your wings."

Tamlen chuckled. "I'm still working on spreading my wings currently. If it's ok, could I pop by for a visit in the future?"

"Of course, you know where my home is. I haven't moved to a new place in recent years."

"I'll let you know before hand."

The two chatted for a while before they said their goodbyes. Nero left hand in hand with his daughter. Once they were out of sight, Tamlen dropped his books falling against the book shelf. He caught himself with one hand while covering his mouth with the other. He suddenly felt like he was going to be sick. He made a mad dash to the private area of the temple. He barely made it as he collapsed to knees, vomiting. He slumped against the nearest wall as he began huffing. 

"Fourth time in three months. Are you alright Tamlen?"

Dirthamen crouched next to Tamlen as he looked up. He could see the worry in Dirthamen's eyes. Despite his protests that he was fine, Tamlen was forced to rest for a few days. However, the symptoms only got worse. He began suffering from a fever, struggled to keep food down and struggled to get any rest. Dirthamen became increasingly worried until he learned from Fay that Tamlen was currently seeing an elf by the name Abelas. Fay went on to explain that Abelas was one of Mythal's Sentinel's and that they'd been keeping their relationship in the dark for years despite Abelas being allowed to be in one. Dirthamen immediately summoned Abelas to the temple requesting he stay by Tamlen's side. Within a few days Tamlen was back to normal. During the time Tamlen had spent recovering, he found a note book filled with simple yet detailed sketches. He approached Dirthamen about them asking to be taught how to draw. Dirthamen agreed but brought him to the God who had actually taught him. The God Dirthamen brought him to was Fen'Harel. 

"You want me to teach the boy?" Solas raised a brow.

"He wishes to learn. Besides I've seen that he shows some talent and you were the one who taught me how to draw. He's only asking because he found old sketches of mine."

"Normally I would agree but I'm fairly busy Vhenan."

"Please..." He gave Solas the puppy dog eyes. "At the very least just meet him Solas. Do it for me?"

"Alright." Solas replied with a sigh.

Tamlen entered the room having been brought in by Fear and Deceit. Solas looked at him nearly dropping the paints he had just prepared. The elf in front of him could not be real, could he? Solas could see it in Tamlen's face, his eyes and even his hair that he was staring into his sons eyes. He was slightly baffled as to how Dirthamen was unable to tell but did not bring it up to him. He agreed to teach Tamlen, as he became curious about Tamlen's artistic ability. They began the lessons the very next day. He taught Tamlen the basics before teaching him how to shade then add colour and eventually painting techniques. The lessons lasted only two weeks. Tamlen had wanted to continue the lessons but things in his personal life began to go south. Solas stopped Tamlen before he left after their final lesson.

"Tamlen, does he know?" He set his brush down walking over to the elf.

"I’m sorry, does he know what?” Tamlen furrowed his brow feeling rather confused as to what Solas was asking.

"I think you know exactly what I’m talking about. You do realize he gave you up on the grounds he'd never look for you. He gave you up to protect you...but he didn't ask how I felt. How I felt about losing you."

Tamlen spun around in shock. "What are you talking about?!"

"Dirthamen and I have been in a relationship far longer than you've been alive. So there is no one else who could be your other father."

Tamlen could feel the tears building in the corner of his eyes. "How...did you...how do you I'm your son."

"Your appearance for one. You have your mothers eyes and hair. You also have my facial structure and eye colour. Plus your aura is very similar to your mothers."

Tamlen didn't move as Solas walked over and hugged him. He cried silently wrapping his arms around his father. He was shaking terrified he was dreaming. He ended up staying overnight at the sanctuary trying to figure how to tell Dirthamen only to leave in the morning knowing he would not return for a while.

After that day, he stopped visiting the temple. Over next four months he could be seen gazing at the temple from afar covered in bruises which bothered Dirthamen. Eventually Tamlen returned to the temple but again it was but for a brief stint. Tamlen brought with him a carefully concealed bundle. He waited in Dirthamen's private chamber knowing he'd be able to speak in private with him. He unraveled the bundle revealing an infant who was sound asleep.

"This is gonna be your home Thoren...you'll be safe here and daddy can come and visit you too." 

Dirthamen entered his room to find Tamlen sitting on his bed crying. He dropped the books he had been carrying and raced over to him. He came to a halt upon seeing Thoren.

"Tamlen, is this child yours?" He stared at the infant almost in shock.

"Thoren, my son. Can...can he live here? I need a place to hide him, to protect him from my parents...I'm terrified they'll harm him.

"Dirthara'dalen, of course he can stay here Tamlen. I will even have a Sentienl watch over him." He turned towards his dresser grabbing a small box. "I have something for you. It might cheer you up." 

Dirthamen opened the box presenting Tamlen with a ravens feather.

"This feather is enchanted Tamlen. In times of need or hardship, you are to burn it. In return for burning it someone or thing will come to your aid."

Dirthamen tied a leather cord to it before sliding it over Tamlen’s head, letting it rest against his chest.

"Promise me Dirthara'dalen...Tamlen please promise me that you shall use it in a time of great need."

"I promise." Tamlen held the feather in a way for Thoren, who was now awake, could see it.

They hugged for a few moments before Tamlen handed Thoren to Dirthamen. He had to depart as he wanted to make sure he hadn't been followed to the temple. Dirthamen wanted to follow him out but he remained in his room holding Thoren in tears. Many years ago he'd laid on the very bed he sat on with his son debating whether or not to give him up. He feared for Tamlen's safety, not knowing what he was up to. He'd come to care for Tamlen as if he were his son. Tamlen was quite unique compared to all the others who had ever visited the temple. He knew that the young elf had the potential to do something grand. He wasn't going to let that potential be wasted. He walked over to Fay’s nest, gently waking him. The raven lifted his head up looking up towards the God.

"I need you to watch him. You must report back to me if anything happens to him."

"Haven't I always?

Fay nodded before taking flight out a small window in the room. Hopefully, no harm would come to the young elf.


	5. The Truth

Tamlen continued to avoid the temple for several months and had not been seen anywhere in the area either. Deceit, who'd taken a liking to Thoren, had begun to believe that Tamlen had abandoned his son at the temple. Talon, the Sentinal that had been charged with Thoren's care, thought otherwise. Talon was a single father with one grown child, which is why Thoren was given to him. He'd had many arguments with Deceit about Tamlen's intentions. He knew what Tameln was doing as Fay was giving him reports as well as Dirthamen. That is why he knew Tamlen had not abandoned Thoren. During the the third month after Thoren had been left at the temple, Abelas came to meet his son. Talon had known Abelas for years before either had become Sentinals. Abelas seemed relived knowing someone he knew was caring for his son.

"So, Tamlen hasn't return?"

Talon shook his head. "No but with Fay's reports we know he will return eventually."

The two elves made their way to the room Dirthamen had given to Tamlen which was currently Thoren's room. As Talon lifted Thoren from the crib, the infant grabbed a few locks of his blonde hair giving them a hard yank giggling as he did.

"Ow!" He got Thoren to release his hair before passing him to his father. "He's started yanking on hair as you can see."

Abelas looked down into his sons eyes. "So, he is a Heterochromia. I'm surprised at how vibrant they are."

"One blue, one gold. Tamlen mentioned when he left Thoren here that he'd hate his eyes when he grows up. Personally I think he'll embrace his differences just as his mother has."

"I agree." 

Ableas could not stay long but did stay as long as he could before he leaving. Thoren wasn't too happy about his daddy leaving and made it very clear to those around him. It took Talon a while to calm Thoren down enough to lay him down to sleep. He knew that he wouldn't be able to care for Thoren on his own for much longer given his duties were beginning to get in the way. He only hoped Tamlen would return soon.

~*~

With the night came silence along with the cloak of darkness. The sound of hurried footsteps broke the still silence that filled the dark alleyways. An elf darted in and out of them constantly looking over his shoulder as if checking to see if he was being followed. Tamlen was huffing and puffing with each breath he took between each belaboured sob. At last he reached the small plaza outside Mythal's temple. The plaza was not overly lit allowing one to hide within the shadows that eluded the light from the lanterns. He slowed, walking over to the fountain where he collapsed. A place he could stop to catch his breath and be safe.

He wiped blood from his face with his free hand only to have more drip out of his nose. It had not even been a hour since he had been beaten within an inch of his life. He had finally gotten the courage to stand up to his "parents" after having suffered their abuse for far too many years. He announced to them that he was seeing a man, that he was worshipping a different God, that he was leaving their home forever and that he knew that they were not his true parents. His father had become enraged; grabbing the nearest item to him and had begun to beat Tamlen. 

In the scrap the raven necklace Tamlen wore somehow had been smashed into a few pieces. He had somehow managed to gather all the pieces up in a hurry before he managed to escape. He leaned his head against the rim of the fountain closing his eyes as he tried to relax. He felt ill from the iron smell of his own blood. He decided to use some of the water from the fountain to wash some of the blood away. He got to knees and was leaning over the water when he heard footsteps in the distance.

“Who’s there?”

Tamlen froze. He could hear the sound of armour against the plazas stone tiling; the sound was moving towards him. He slumped backdown slowly curl up into a ball attempting to hide himself from whomever was nearby. The sound seemed to be getting closer and closer as he attempted to concealed himself.

“Vhenan?!”

Tamlen uncurled his body, weakly raised his head to find Abelas standing above him in disbelief. 

"A-Abelas?" He replied in a weakened tone.

Abelas he fell to his knees cupping Tamlen’s face gently in his hands. He was horrified at the amount of damage that had been done to his lovers face. Abelas kissed Tamlen's forehead having after wiped some blood from it. He did this a few times before looking Tamlem in the eyes. 

"What happened? Did that bastard do this?"

Sighing, Tamlen nodded. "I finally had the courage to tell them that I was leaving, for good this time. The bastard made sure I didn't leave unscathed." He then held out the remnants of his necklace. "During the fight he managed to damage...actually he nearly destroyed my necklace. Ableas, you know how much this necklace means to me and I don't know if I can repair it." He closed his hand then carefully placed the fragments into a small pouch. "It's all I have left, it's the only thing that I can use to prove to my true parents that I am their son."

"Well, we can speak to Dirthamen about this. He must know a spell to that you can use to repair it."

Tamlen smiled ever so slightly as Abelas helped him to his feet. Abelas always seemed to know just what to say to him. Together they walked up into the grand temple, quietly making their way inside. The gold coated halls shimmered in the light emitted from the various torches and candelabra scattered throughout the halls. Tamlen loved seeing the temple of night because of this. Various mosaics depicting the other gods of the pantheon began to appear throughout the temple as they went deep in. Each one was made up of carefully placed, small gold tiles. Usually Tamlen loved to stop and gaze upon them as he admired the craftsmanship involved in making them. However, there was no time to stop this time which disappointed him a little bit. His favourite mosaics were the ones depicting Falon'Din and Dirthamen. 

Eventually they came to a grand chamber that only Sentinels and privileged guests were ever allowed to enter. This was the chamber that contained the Vir'abelasan. The Vir'abelasan was a well of sorts created using magic; it had been created to hold the knowledge left behind by past Sentinels who had reached the end of their years. Behind the well stood a tree; it was beyond enormous so much so it reached up above the temples large domed roof which had been purposely built to house it. This chamber was also the place that held Mythal's various Eluvians. Each one lead to a specific location or simply to the Crossroads. 

"This one will take us to Dirthamen's temple. It'll easier to get you in unseen."

"Thank you Abelas."

Tamlen watched as Abelas activated the Eluvian. Just as the two elves were about to step thro, Tamlen heard his name being called out. He pivoted slightly looking around the chamber only to find that there was no one there. Then suddenly a raven appeared in front of him; the raven then hastily shapeshifted into an elf. Tired eyes met Tamlen's as Fay seemed to struggle to stay standing.

"Finally, I found you! You vanished after confronting your family and I couldn't find you no matter how hard I looked. I've just spent hours flying all over the city an-"

Tamlen placed a hand on Fay's shoulder. "It's alright Fay, you can relax now." He smiled a little bit. "Thank you for being worried about me. I'm fine now."

Fay smiled weakly as he transformed back into a raven. Tamlen lifted him off the ground placing the spirit on his shoulder. Fay gave an exhausted squawk as he began to relax. Once Tamlen was sure Fay would not fall off his shoulder, they proceeded to enter the Eluvian leading to Dirthamen's temple.

——

Dirthamen sat at his desk as he usually did at this time of night. In front of him sat ten different books open that were to various pages. All remained untouched as he fiddled with his quill all the while staring at a piece of blank piece of parchment. Something wasn’t right, he could sense it but could not figure out what. Fay had delivered a report to him only a few hours ago, stating Tamlen was on his way to his family home. However, that this time he seemed quite angry. Fay could not give any information as to what Tamlen was planning. He had also mention that Tamlen had wanted to cut ties with his family but that he had not mentioned when he'd planned to do so. Fay had promised to report in as soon as he had discovered what Tamlen was up to. Hours had now since passed and Fay had yet to return with a new report for him. 

Dirthamen stopped fiddling with his quill. He had suddenly sensed a change in the temples magics which was rather odd for this time of night. He did, however, recognize the sensation. What he felt was normally caused by an active Eluvian. He set his quill down as he stood from his chair. He went to investigate given he was not expecting visitors this late at night. He hastily, yet cautiously, made his way through the temple to his Eluvian chamber, which he believed to be the source of the disturbance. As he neared he was able hear voices speaking softly to one another. They grew louder as he drew closer to the entrance of the chamber.

Dirthamen slowly stepped into the light filled chamber upon arriving at the archway into the chamber. His attention was immediately drawn to Tamlen whom was sitting on one of the many sofas placed within the room. His eyes immediately began to examine the young elf from afar. He could see that Tamlen had been beaten quite badly, most likely by his father. There were trails of dried blood below his nose, indicating that he had been punched badly enough to give him a bloody nose. His eyes that were once extremely vibrant and full of life now appeared dead and distant. The area around his right eye was blackened and bruised. His hair appeared to have been cut off with something like garden shears leaving the poor elf with an uneven pixy cut once again. 

He turned his gaze to the other elf with Tamlen; Ableas was kneeling next to Tamlen tending to him. Abelas had recently come to see Thoren, who was thankfully asleep in his own room along side Fear and Deceit. As he neared he noticed that Abelas seemed to be healing the various cuts and scratches that covered Tamlen's body.

Abelas lifted his head slightly upon noticing the god out of the corner of his eye. “Lord Dirthamen.”

Dirthamen acted as if he didn't hear Abelas as he rushed over to Tamlen like a worried mother would. Tamlen weakly turned his head, glancing towards Dirthamen as he approached. Abelas moved slightly as to make room for Dirthamen before he returned to what he was doing. Dirthamen sat next to Tamlen on the sofa. After a few moments Tamlen managed to look up into Dirthamen’s eyes. He struggled for another few moments but managed to give him a weak smile only to burst into tears. Dirthamen responded quickly by hugging Tamlen pulling him close. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." 

Tamlen repeated himself many times before they fully embraced one another. Dirthamen could feel Tamlen's body trembling as the elf dug his face into his shoulder, hiccuping and sniffling with each breath he drew. A drawn out silence occurred between them for a short while. At last Tamlen broke the silence attempting to speak between his sobs. 

“I know I shouldn't have done it the way I did but I finally stood up to my family." He stopped to wipe his nose as he sniffled. "Basically, I told them to bugger off. I demanded that they stay out of my life." A tiny hiccup escaped his lips. "This was my reward for doing so. The beating of a life time." He then pulled the broken necklace pieces out of his pocket. "And this...He shattered a necklace that means the world to me."

Dirthamen’s eyes went wide. “Tamlen, I do not understand why you did this. You put yourself in harms way for what reason?"

"To be free." Tamlen grabbed one of Dirthamen's hands placing the pieces in it. "Abelas suggested you may know a spell to repair it."

"Let me have a go at it then." 

Dirthamen held the pieces in one hand while performing the spell with the other. The moment Dirthamen saw the repaired necklace his eyes went wide.

_The necklace was made of the finest silver and formed into the shape of the raven. He had sapphires added in for it its eye and had been enchanted to grow as the wearer grew._

_"This is for you to remember me by." With a flick of his wrist the necklace did itself up around Tamlen's neck. “I made the the rope out of my own hair imbuing with my magic. The rope will grow with you as you grow older making sure you never out grow it." He kissed the top of Tamlen's head multiple times. "Forgive me for abandoning you, I will always love you."  
_

Dirthamen looked up at Tamlen in utter shock as tears swelled in his eyes. "How do you...."

"Two years ago I went to June demanding to know if he had given me to my current family. He refused to speak to me but Sylaise confirmed that I was adopted. She told me that if I was to look for my true family that my necklace was the key." He stopped for a moment, taking a breath before continuing. "I know who my father is...I've known you were my mother this entire time but didn't know how to tell you."

Tamlen watched as Dirthamen began to cry covering this mouth to muffle a sob.

"I should have you told. I'm sorry."

Dirthamen was silent for a short while. "For decades I followed June's rules. Never seeking you out. In the end you sought me out unintentionally." Dirthamen gasped. "Creators..." He dropped the necklace cupping his sons face. "I let them hurt you! I didn't nothing to stop it!"

Tamlen placed his hand over Dirthamens. "It's alright, you couldn't have done anything. That's another reason I didn't tell you the truth. I didn't want you to get involved let alone do anything. Besides, I'm never going back there. I'm home for good this time." 

Dirthamen now understood why he had had this strong desire to protect Tamlen ever since the day they'd met. Tamlen started to relax against Dirthamen curling up like a child would in their mothers arms.

"I don't understand Tamlen. How were you able to discover the connection between us?"

"Well, my necklace was one of the ways I was able to do so. I also had a physical clue as well." With a wave of his hand over his head he removed the black dye he typically applied using magic to reveal golden copper hair. "I'm a natural red-head."

Dirthamen was amazed at how Tamlen had managed to piece things together without any help. It felt like a dream to Dirthamen, one he'd had many times over the years. He gently combed his hands through what remained of Tamlen's hair. He wondered that if he had seen Tamlen's true hair colour, would he have known he was his son?

Tamlen nuzzled Dirthamen's neck as he yawned. "Can I now start calling you father? It's been hard not too over the past two years."

"Of course you can. You call me what ever you'd like, my son." 

Tamlen eventually fell asleep in his fathers arms and was carried to his room. Abelas join him after Dirthamen asked him to stay. Once he had stripped of his armour he laid next to Tamlen. Tamlen curled up against him making a content purring like noise. Dirthamen left them after that retiring to bed himself.

The next morning Dirthamen spoke to the head of his Sentinels, Talon. Dirthamen wanted the watch around the temple to be doubled in fear of Tamlen's adoptive family possibly coming to retrieve him. Talon agreed, after recent events he began to fear for Thoren's safety. His daughter Teri, who was a sentinel as well, had taken on some of his duties allowing him to spend more time caring for Thoren. When he could not be with them Teri took his place. She was more than happy to spend time with Tamlen and Thoren given she was a healer which allowed her to monitor Tamlen's recovery while helping him care for Thoren. Once Tameln was well enough, Dirthamen went on a building spree within the temple. 

He had made up new plans to make a permeant residence within the Temple for his son and his own family. The room they'd originally built wasn't going to be enough anymore. He also had builders in his Mountain City begin construction on new manor for Tamlen to use as well. Already there was a large staff waiting in the wings too work in the manor. Practically all the servants from Tamlens old home up and left with the helped of a few agents of Fen’Harel. All wanted to stay with Tamlen as they deeply respected him. Abelas, who'd spent the night, had left early in the morning due to his duties at Mythal's temple despite Tamlens cranky pleas for him to stay. In the mean time, Dirthamen personally went about preparing some food for Tamlen and Thoren. As he was brining the food to the room he picked up a few books, as he had a feeling that Tamlen may wish to have something to read.

"How are we feeling this morning?" He asked upon entering the Tamlen's room.

"Sore, very sore." Tamlen stretched his arms up in the air before standing from the bed. "In all honesty, I'm kinda of regretting what I did last night."

Dirthamen set the food down on the small table next to the bed. "How is Thoren doing? Did he sleep through the night?" 

Tamlen nodded with smile as he stood next to the crib. "He did thankfully. Thank you again for looking after him before this."

"He reminded me of you as a baby. Both so quiet yet so interested in your surroundings."

Tamlen sighed. "Deceit confronted me this morning about Thoren. He was angry that I had abandoned Thoren here. I knew someone would think I abandoned him...I mean, if I truly had, I would have slept easy knowing I left him with you."

"Deceit did come to me with these concerns. He believed you were deceiving me, gaining my trust only to dump something on me then flee. I'll speak with him about the confrontation."

"Thank you...father." It felt a bit odd to Tamlen to call Dirthamen father now but it also made him incredibly happy.

"Now, I think you should sit and eat. Oh a-" 

Thoren's cries interrupted Dirthamen. Tamlen immediately lifted Thoren up into his arms holding him close. Dirthamen was not going to bring it up but he had seen Tamlen next to Thoren's crib at one point during the night crying. He'd wanted to check on son when he saw what Tamlen was doing. He could see how leaving Thoren behind almost destroyed him. He could see himself in his son along with the pain and joy he was feeling. 

A smile appeared on Dirthamen's face. "You will make an amazing mother dirthara'da'len. You have a chance to experience being a parent. An experience I gave up to protect you."

Tamlen scoffed. "Listen, you were the one who truly raised me not the family I had been given to. I don't want you to think for second that you never had the true experience or that you gave it up! I mean, sure I wasn't was living here all the time but that doesn't mean you weren't one who truly raised me."

"Tamlen..."

"Before I learned the truth, I had always considered you to be the parental figure in life. When I realized and came to terms with the fact that you actually were and then that I myself was with child. Well, I guess I was a bit overjoyed. I knew that I would have safe place live and to raise my son with my real family to help me."

"I'm glad you feel that way. Now eat up, we have some work to do once your up and about."

"Help me with feeding Thoren? One way or another you've got to fully experience parenthood."

"Of course." Dirthamen laughed as he took Thoren sitting next to Tamlen on the the bed.

——

A month crept since Tamlen had begun living permanently at the temple. During the month they'd begun renovating the private living areas of the temple. They now needed to be able to accommodate their ever expanding. A whole new section was erected with the interior having been designed by Dirthamen and Tamlen. Dirthamen allocated two of the newly constructed rooms to Tamlen. One had being specifically designed for Thoren. Tamlen was more relaxed now that he had a place he could safely raise his son. At some point, Dirthamen had sent a letter to Solas informing him of their sons return not realizing Solas already knew.

As life went on, they learned that Thoren was quite the people person. He was adored by practically everyone who met him. Dirthamen himself had been quite busy as well given veiled threats from his father had begun popping up. The threats only started to get worse after he had assisted Falon'Din in an attempt to rescue his own son, Leo'Din. However, their attempt was in vain as Elgar'nan had already killed Leo. Leo had died from the effects Elgar'nan's torture on his his body. 

It was only after Leo had been laid in his tomb that the twin gods learned that Tamlen had been extremely close to Leo'Din and that his death had hit Tamlen very hard. Tamlen spiralled into a depression constantly complaining about how it felt as if a part of him had been torn away. He had refused to the visit the tomb spending most of his time grieving within the confines of the temple. Mythal could see the effects the tragic event had on her sons and promised them that she would keep Elgar'nan in check. However, both Dirthamen and Falon'Din were very doubtful that she actually would. Tamlen did not believe her in the slightest. He now knew he had to watch his back as he could be taken himself at any given time.

Dirthamen sat at his desk going through some old letters while nibbling on some fruit. A knock on the door broke his concentration ever so slightly yet not enough to draw his attention from the letters.

"Enter."

He did not need to look up to see who had entered the room. A hand came to rest on shoulder so he assume it was Tamlen. He leaned back in his chair and looked at the hand. He was on his feet within seconds. The bowl of fruit clattered to the ground as his arm moved over the desk.

"Solas! Don't startle me like that!"

Solas smirked. "It doesn't take much to startle you does it vhenan?"

"Oh hush you." Dirthamen huffed. "I assume you got my letter?"

"I did. I am surprised Tamlen hadn't told you."

"Told me what?"

"I've known for quite a while now. We, confirmed it during the last lesson I gave him. He asked me to kept it secret from you which I planned on doing anyways given the fact you were so dedication to June's conditions."

"He had mentioned he knew who his other father was but I had assumed that he might have had the wrong person in mind."

"You can be so oblivious at times for a God of secrets." Solas then moved quickly pinning him against the wall. "Now, I did not come here to answer your letter. I was actually planing on visiting you today."

"Wh-"

Dirthamen was silenced by Solas as their lips met. Dirthamen moaned running his hands through the other elf's silky hair. Solas's hands slid down the elf's body coming to rest firmly on his hips. The two broke the kiss gazing into each other's eyes, chests heaving. Slowly, without breaking eye contact, Solas began to undress Dirthamen. He started with simple nips at the base of his jaw moving to his neck then began to bite down with just enough force to create small marks. Dirthamen squirmed under the elf moaning at the slightest touch. Solas chuckled drawing a whimper from the other. With a simple motion he was led over to the bed; Solas then crawled on top of Dirthamen kissing him again.

"S-Solas wait-" Again he was silenced as the elf kissed him.

Solas broke the kiss speaking in a breathy voice. "I'm tired of this, of hiding our relationship. I love you and now, I just want us to live together in peace." He looked into Dirthamen's eyes. "Only ever being able to be with you only one in a while is madding. It's gotten to the point where I don't care what happens."

Dirthamen gasped as Solas nipped at his ear. "Then take me already." He responded breathlessly. "Then shut up and take me!"

Solas grinned. "Oh I intend to."

——

Dirthamen shifted slightly, pulling on the blanket a bit. Solas lay next to him watching him sleep. The very sight of his lover, the mother of their son, being asleep next to him again was quite comforting. He brushed a few strands of the elf's red hair from his face. He stayed until Dirthamen had awakened. Dressing in his armour, Solas prepared to travel to his sanctuary. He had expected Dirthamen to protest against him leaving. His argument was based on the fact that since he hadn't seen Tamlen since the truth had come out, however, Solas knew that he did not have the time to wait and see him. 

The sanctuary needed it more than ever right now. He had built the sanctuary to sever as home for former salves he had freed. For centuries he had worked to free their people from servitude. He had one rule that had never changed since they had last been together; no contact with the outside world. However, he had an agent watching his family at all times given he would be there for months at a time. Sometimes he would be there for a whole year, maybe even longer. The two shared one final kiss before Dirthamen hopelessly watched as Solas left. 

——

The temple was fairly quiet over the course of the next few days. This gave Tamlen some extra time to take up combat lessons from various Sentinels within the temple. During the times that Tamlen was busy with his instructors, Talon continued to watch over Thoren ensuring he didn't get into trouble. Thoren seemed to love Talon quite a bit just as he loved Tamlen. Talon also acted a tutor for Thoren, mainly in history and the arts. Thoren apparently loved finger painting. 

Dirthamen reached over picking up his quill. Since he did not need to watch Thoren or the library as much, he was able to sit down at his desk and finally write some letters to Solas. He used a more recent cipher as he wrote the letter. Solas had become paranoid over any form of communication reaching the sanctuary. If one must contact anyone within the sanctuary they are to send a letter created using their current cipher. In great detail he updated Solas on everything and anything to do with their son as well as their grandson. He set his quill down leaning back in his chair. Despite all the joy that had come into his life, he had a bad feeling building in his gut about everything. He sighed picking his quill up again. He was about to dip the tip in ink when he head a soft knock on the doorframe. 

He looked toward the door to find June standing in his doorway. "May I help you?"

"Dirthamen, we need to speak."

"Then by all means, come in." He motioned for June to sit in an empty chair.

June sat down, folding hands. "This is about Tamlen."

Dirthamen furrowed his brows as he fully turned to face the elf. "What about him, June?"

June sighed with a click of his tongue. "You know exactly what I mean and why I am here. One day he comes to the temple questioning me and Sylaise, the next he is living here."

Dirthamen did acknowledge what June was saying. "If you think I had anything to do with his return you are wrong." He looked June in the eyes. "Tamlen is the one who figured everything out. I had no part to play in this until he confronted me with the necklace I had given him along with other proof."

"I see." June did not seemed to believe him.

Over the next few hours Dirthamen went on to explain Tamlen's ability to have figured out his own birthright. June eventually agreed to drop the matter and put it behind him. Dirthamen was very grateful for June's compliance. He had offered to show June the way out once they had concluded their business but June politely declined. June left the temple at a hurried pace. Once June was gone, Dirthamen turned back to his letter. Once he has finished writing he folded it before placing his seal on the envelope. Once he was certain it was properly sealed, he gave it to Fay.

"You've been there Fay, correct?"

"I have my lord."

"Good. Now remember give this only to Solas. Now hurry, before they create another cipher."

Fay nodded as he shifted into his raven form. Within seconds he was flying out of the temple and onto the valley that housed Solas's sanctuary. Dirthamen prayed for the letter to reach Solas in time. No matter what was to come of this, there would be no more hiding from anything on his part.


	6. Leo’Din

Twenty-four years had come and gone in a blink of an eye. It did not seem as though so many years had passed Tamlen begun permanently living at Dirthamen temple. Over the years Tamlen worked only side the temple Sentinel's, learning how they worked, eventually taking over the role of Head Sentinel. Thoren was now approaching his twenty fourth birthday. He had grown into a fine young man over the years. Tamlen had recently spent some of his down time planing a small party for his son with only close family members to be in attendance. At the moment he was working, along side his son, on a new mural they had added to the private sanctuary within the temple. 

"So...which paints do I need to prep today?"

"Hmm?" Tamlen turned looking at Thoren as he pulled his hair into a low pony tail. "Prep all of them."

"All of the paints? Are you sure we need them all?"

"Yes, you never know if we will need to do any touch ups. "

”Alright, I'll prep all of the paints."

Tamlen proudly looked up at the mural. After months of planning, sketching various designs and finally outlining it on the wall, it was almost complete. It depicted Dirthamen, Thoren, Tamlen and Solas. During the years Tamlen had become quite close to Solas during his various visits to the sanctuary. He mainly went to the sanctuary to help newly freed slaves adjust to their new lives and freedom. While visiting the sanctuary he went by a different name and he would typically dye his hair black in order to alter his appearance ever so slightly. To the former slaves, Dirthara was a figure of hope, protection and compassion. Many of the elves at the sanctuary believed him to be a god in training, given the fact that Solas was his father. Unsurprisingly, it was Solas who had drawn the base line art of the mural. He depicted each member of the family as he saw them in his eyes, meaning Tamlen was depicted more so as his Dirthara persona.

After a few hours of hard work, they were nearly finished painting it. Tamlen decided it was time to take a break and grab some snacks plus a few books to read once they had fully finished the mural. As he was leaving the libraries he was approached by a hooded elf. 

"Can I help you?" Tamlen cautiously asked eyeing the elf.

"Ya, you can actually." The elf pulled back the hood revealing their face to Tamlen. "Long time no see huh?"

Tamlen nearly dropped the books. "Nero?!" He grabbed Nero's arm, dragging him into the sanctuary. "Where have you been?!"

"Working I guess you could say. I actually have something for you."

Tamlen cocked a brow as he took the letter Nero handed him looking at the magical seal. "This seal...how did you come to have this?! Why do you have to deliver this to me?!"

"I needed an excuse to finally stop by, after all being one of your fathers personal "sentinels" keeps me rather busy."

Tamlen was shocked. "You work for my father? Just how long have you been working for him?"

"About a year before I had dared you to enter Dirthamen's temple." He replied with a smirk.

Tamlen was shocked to say the very least. He then offered for Nero to follow him into the sanctuary in order to speak more privately.

"So Nero, how has life been treating you?"

"Good I guess. I mean, I've technically broke ties with my entire family pretty much." 

Tamlen set the books down turning towards him. "Even your daughter?"

"I thought Thoren had told you..." Nero was clearly confused. “Or at least I thought he would have given what happened.”

"No, we haven't spoken a lot about his life while he was married to your daughter."

Thoren had practically stopped visiting him after the marriage had taken place. The only time he had visited was nearly three years ago now when the twins were born. This not only bothered Tamlen but Talon as well. Talon was put in charge of Thoren's home security by Thoren himself. The reports Tamlen was getting about Thoren's and Mela’s relationship from Talon were very unsettling some days. It was roughly a year after their marriage Tamlen had learned that Mela had tricked him into arranging Thoren's marriage to her. Tamlen hadn't though anything of her request at the time since they had seemed so close and Thoren did not protest the idea when it was brought to him. Thoren had now returned home and was still working through the divorce proceedings. 

During this time Thoren had separated from Mela and began staying with Talon. Tamlen was fairly confused as to why he didn't return to the temple until he had learned Thoren's reasoning. He'd be having an affair over the last few months with Talon. Thoren had actually developed feelings for Talon during his late teens. Talon was the first to express his feelings. Thoren was delighted when he knew Talon felt the same way. Their relationship was a deeply personal one but had not become sexual, yet. Thoren and Talon had agreed that until Thoren was no longer married to Halla, they would not bed one another. Tamlen was overjoyed when he had heard of their relationship and wondered if Nero knew about the divorce.

"Do you know about Thoren divorcing your daughter."

"Yup, that's why I cut ties with her. I used to visit them, a lot as I am under orders from Fen'Harel to "spy" on his family."

"I knew he had an agent spying on Thoren. Don't know why he bothered to try and hide this from me though."

"Figures you'd clue into what he's up too." Nero smirked as he crossed his arms. “However, I didn’t do it for your father. I did it for you and myself. I was getting really worried about Thoren after I’d seen him and Mela fighting.”

Nero stayed for a little while longer, chatting away with Tamlen about various others things before he had to leave and return to his duties. It was never easy to say goodbye to a dear friend especially after not having seen them in a very long time. Tamlen waited until Nero was out of sight before returning to Thoren.

A few weeks later Tamlen sat at the desk in his office going over the roster for new recruits along with revving a few new security plans and patrols for the temple. Leo'Din, Falon'Din's son and his cousin, had been murdered by their grandfather. The security of the temple had become his top priority following the incident. Tamlen did not show it outwardly but Leo's death had hit him hard. He'd met Leo by accident; Leo claimed they had been drawn to one another. Two individuals born to different parents yet two halves to a single spirit. Elves who were once one spirit were a rare occurrence. 

The fact they'd been born into the same family and were cousins was even more rare. Tamlen had found out from Leo the truth about who he was and had even helped him confirm it. The day Leo went missing he was supposed to be meeting Tamlen but Tamlen couldn't meet with him as he'd been held up by Thoren who was only a child at the time. He had felt as if he had been there Leo would still be alive. Falon'Din kept telling him that he was not at fault yet the feelings of guilt never left him.

He set the plans down and rubbed the area around his left eye as a small ting of pain appeared in his brow. There had recently been an attempted on his life leaving him with a scar reaching from just above his brow and almost reaching down to his jawline. Everything about that day was but a blur to him. Apparently the one who had attacked him was believed to have been an agent of Elgar'nan. Everyone knew Tamlen would be his next target after Leo's death. He sighed as he picked up a different set of security plans that had already gone though several revisions. Being the Head Sentinel was proving to be quite difficult. The stress that came with his position had become a strain on his body by this point. He felt as if the strain was nothing compared to his desire to protecting his father as well as his son.

"Excuse me? Tamlen?"

Tamlen looked up from his work as an elven women approached him. 

"Mela?"

Her braided silver hair swung back and forth as she walked toward him. Her silver eyes glittering in the afternoon sun as she placed a small wrapped box on the desk. Her dark skin glowing upon exposure to the gently rays of sunlight. She had always seemed so innocent then again she was like her father, cunning and resourceful.

"This arrived for Thoren at my home. Whoever sent this does not know that he is no longer living with me. I thought it best to deliver it to you as the sender requested Thoren deliver it to you." She handed him a letter along with a small box.

"Thank you from bringing this to me."

She nodded. "Please tell Thoren to inform his friends to no longer send things to my home."

"I will."

Without another word she left. Tamlen waited a few moments before returning to work. He kept eyeing the neatly wrapped box he'd set down on the corner of the desk. Eventually, his curiosity got the best of him and opened the box. Inside was a neatly folded letter along with a small key also side a golden necklace in the shape of a halla with emeralds for eyes. The name Leo was engraved on the back. Tamlen stood from his desk then wandered over to his dresser opening the top drawer. Inside was a box similar to one Leo's necklace had been in. He lifted the box from the drawer setting it on the top of the dresser before opening it. 

Inside lay his own halla shaped necklace, however, his was made of sliver with sapphires for the eyes. The only difference between the two was the halla's horns. Tamlen remembered Leo giving it to him as a birthday present although the memory was a bit hazy. Leo had suspected he was being targeted and had attempted to block Tamlen's memories of him to protect him. The spell failed and had only managed to make some memories a bit hazy instead. Even so they remained in contact mainly due to Leo's feelings of guilt and fear that the spell would have side effects. As he sat on his bed a sense of loneliness washed over him. He could only stare at the necklaces as he thought back to a passage he had read in a book he had found in his fathers room.

_Some spirits can actually split in two; ie, like twins. This spilt can sometimes be caused by the spirit needing to split, how this works is not yet fully understood. Another possible cause is the spirit is torn between two families it likes thus it splits leading to the possibility that two children, from different families, would look alike, as if they were truly twins. In some circumstances these individuals would not be, even in the slightest way, be related. From having talked to those who fall under this category we learned that if they do meet during their time, they usually end up having quite a strong bond. This bond is based on the theory that meeting the other elvhen who shares the other half of the original spirit makes the individual feel more complete._

Was the sensation he was feeling caused by the loss of his other half or was it caused by grief alone? Still, at the very least he had a few memories of his time spent with Leo.

_"This one is for your twelfth birthday Tamlen! See, I have a matching one!"_

_"No one has ever gotten me anything before. Thank you Leo!"_

_"Now you'll never be alone. By keeping the necklace with you, I'll always be at your side._

_"Then I'm always with you too, right Leo?"_

_"Right."_

He took a deep breath and despite the tears that swelled in his eyes he smiled. Time would be a cruel mistress to his memory. He knew that he'd eventually forget how Leo sounded, maybe even how he looked. However, bit by bit the memories Leo had tried to cover up were returning to him He gently replaced the necklaces in the box laying them side by side. He gazed upon them for a few moments more, brushing his fingers over them before closing the lid. He then set the box on his bedside table turning his attention to the letter. He carefully unfolded the letter and found he did not recognize the handwriting. 

_Tamlen,_

_I am writing this letter to inform you of Leo's, your cousin's, resting place. Your father and I had agreed to wait a little while as we could how badly his death had affected you. Your father and I placed him inside of a tomb outside Arlathan; it is rather far from the city's outer limits in order to keep it hidden. With this letter, I have enclosed a map detailing how one is to get there along with a key. The key included unlocks two different doors. One is enchanted and will only appear to specific members of the family. This doorway takes you straight to the central chamber of the tomb. The other door is hidden underneath a tree. A few of my Sentinel's who had watched grow up had requested an area to pray for him hence the reason for a second door. Tamlen, I do hope you will visit one day, I feel like Leo's spirit would be happy to know that you stopped by to pay respects or just visit._

_Falon'Din_

Tamlen folded the letter as he stood from the bed. He made his way over to the armour stand he had in his room. He then began to take pieces off and dress in the various pieces but left his gauntlets off instead choosing to wear his bracers. He quickly readied his pack then with one simple motion he slung his pack over shoulder. He proceeded to make his way to the Eluvian chamber. Once there, he used the Eluvian he knew was linked to the crossroads. He didn't dawdle as he rushed about the crossroads proceeding to take another Eluvian that brought him to the very edge of the city. His destination was the city's stables; they were located fairly close to the Eluvian he had taken as a way for people to easily access the stable. He made his was over to the stables where he located and spoke with the horse master. 

He asked about his mount, Whisper, whom he had a stall for at the stable. The stable master nodded updating Tamlen on her condition as he always did which Tamlen always thanked the elf for doing so. He happily made his way over to the stall she was currently in. Large beady brown eyes met his own as he carefully opened the stall door. Whisper was the most beautiful black halla that ever lived, at least, in Tamlen's opinion. Her spiralling horns were a brilliant white that greatly contrasted with the colour of her fur. For a halla she was rather large compared to most of her fellow halla. He had asked the stable master about this and he, as well as Dirthamen, assumed that she may be was a mixed breed. Their best guess was most likely a mix between a hart and halla. It was only recently that her breed was confirmed by Ghilan'nain. Apparently she had attempted to create a halla/hart breed many years ago but believed she had failed thus she had released the animals. In the wild they did mate with one another and created the halla/hart hybrid. 

It was during a visit to the country side roughly twenty-two years ago with Thoren and his father that he stumbled across an orphaned halla foal. It's leg had been badly hurt at the time he'd found her. Tamlen didn't waste anytime healing it given he was a rather good healer. Once he had healed the foals leg, all he did was pat its head then planned on leaving it along upon noticing a heard nearby. The poor thing began bleating none stop the moment Tamlen had begun to walk away. As soon as it could get to its feet it had begun following Tamlen around. Tamlen had attempted to ignore his inner desires but failed and picked it up. Dirthamen always said he'd had a soft spot of animals as Tamlen had helped an otter family find a new home. The moment Tamlen had the foal resting comfortably in his arms, the bleating immediately stopped. Dirthamen suggested he bring it home and raise it. Upon returning he learn that "it" was a girl. It was quite clear they had bonded immediately so the task of naming her fell to him.

"Hey Whisper." He smiled as he gently stroked her muzzle. "You ready to go for a ride?" 

He looked into her beady black eyes as she snorted nuzzling him. Tamlen giggled softly before kissing her muzzle. 

"Ya, ya I missed you too."

He moved away a bit grabbed the blanket followed by the saddle. With some care he placed both items them on her back. He brushed his fingers though jet black coat as he did up the buckles on the saddle.

"How is it? Too tight?" She shook her head in response as she chewed on some hay. "So then everything is alright?" She nodded. "Good." He gave some warning before mounting her, petting her neck once up. "Let's head out then Whisper."

With that they headed out, riding off towards the nearby forest as per stated by Falon'Din's directions.


	7. A reunion

After riding for just about an hour he reached a grove that matched the description Falon'Din had given him. He cautiously rode into the clearing proceeding to dismount Whisper. He gave her two carrots and along with an apple as he typically did when he went out riding and stopped for a break. He began to explore the immediate area searching for the tomb. He slowly wandered into the centre of the grove; he found no sign of either one of the doors mention in the letter. He took a single step forward when he noticed that there was an uneven spot on the ground near him. His curiosity got the better of him as he made his way over to the spot to find a hidden staircase that led down to a large oak door.

The door must be the extra one his uncle had mentioned but where was the main. He reached into his pouch taking the key as well as the letter and key. He started examining the key as he flipped the letter open. Suddenly a phrase appeared etched into the main part of key. Tamlen blink a few times at first thinking he was imaging things before getting an idea. He walked back into the centre of the grove. He looked around for Whisper to find her grazing nearby; he didn't want her to be too far from him in case a speedy exit was needed. 

He looked back down at the key. He spoke each word from the phrase in a semi loud voice. Suddenly the main entrance to the tomb appeared in front of him bit by bit with each word spoken. All he could do was to stare at the door once it was fully corporeal. This just had to be the most amazing enchantment he'd ever seen. Having it invisible to others yet to appear when a member of the family speaks such a simple phrase. He placed his hand against the door, inserted the key then turned it. He could hear a familiar click as the door unlocked.

He took the key placing it back in his side pouch before placing both of his hands against the heavy door. He grunted as he struggled to push it open due to its weight. Once he managed to get it semi open he stepped inside not willing to try to open it further. An odd feeling washed over he the moment he stepped passed the door. Immediately he could sense another presence residing within the tomb. When his uncle had mentioned Leo's spirit, did he mean that it was actually in the tomb? He began making his way into the tomb; he was startled by the sound of the door suddenly shutting behind him. Torches lining the walls lit up, illuminating the hall with a soft amber light as he continued onward. 

Tamlen noted that the grand stone walls around him were painted with simple yet fairly detailed frescos. Each seemed to be depicting what appeared to have been important or, at the very least, memorable moments in Leo's life. He came to a halt staring up at one of the many murals that had caught is eye. This fresco had clearly been painted by a novice who appeared to have some potential. It depicted two young boys holding hands. They were smiling at one another as if nothing in the world could ever tear them apart. 

Tamlen knew for some odd reason that the boys resented in the fresco was Leo and himself; he assumed this particular fresco had been painted by Leo as a way of remembering Tamlen. He followed the hall admiring the rest of the frescos as he continued onward until he came upon a large oak door. Protection runes had been inscribed into the wooden frame and illuminated as a reaction to Tamlen's gentle touch. Something within Tamlen told him, once every rune was lit up he would be granted access to the next room. 

Every single one of runes were illuminated within a few moments. The door actually creaked open on its own. Cautiously he made his way into a grand room which slowly filled with a soft white light created by little wisps which had taken the shape of small orbs. He heard a voice, as if someone was chuckling as he began to move further in. His attention was then drawn to a glowing figure sitting on top of the a large, stone casket. Blonde hair, emerald green eyes and a smile that could melt a frozen heart. He knew exactly who matched that description but could it be really be him?

"L-Leo?"

Leo smiled at him as he gave a simple nod. "I've been waiting for you. I was starting to get worried I wouldn't see you again."

"You've been waiting for me? I don't understand." Tamlen questioned as he approached the casket. 

"Of course, only you can see me. However, I will admit you coming here right now was taking a bit of a risk."

"A risk?" Leo, I can here for answers, not more questions. I wanted to see if there would be anything to help me restore the rest of my memories of you."

"I see." Leo slid off the casket standing next to Tamlen. "That day, the one when I tried to suppress your memories. I had hopped the effects would have worn off. I'm sorry for even trying to use such a spell on you."

Tamlen clenched his fists as tears stung his eyes. "I was terrified that I would lose what little memories I have of being with you. I found a book in my fathers room about life and reproduction. What you said to me, about us once being a single entity...it made so much more sense after reading about it..."

Leo hesitated for a moment as he attempted to hug and console Tamlen. "I hate putting you through this but at least know I am not truly gone."

Tamlen returned the hug. "What do you mean?"

"It's stupid isn't it? I'm not actually dead."

Tamlen tensed up slightly looking at Leo. "What do you mean?!"

Leo took a step back placing his hand on the casket. "If I was dead my spirit would have actually returned to you making you whole. I...knew I was going to die yet I somehow managed to place myself into Uthenera...well, I'm more or less in a semi permanent comatose state until my body can fully recover."

Tamlen reached out grabbing Leo's hands as he smiled. "I thought I'd lost you forever!"

"Now, I've wanted to tell you all the things I couldn't before I had been kidnapped. Walk with me. "

As they walked they held hands. Tamlen could feel Leo's life energy becoming more and more stable. Maybe being around him would help Leo recover faster. He listened to the Leo about his life with his father, Falon'Din. To hear how different their childhoods were, was a brutal and harsh realization. Leo even showed Tamlen his body. Tamlen began crying the moment he saw all of the wounds Elgar'nan had inflicted. Leo told him that they would scar his body but are slowly healing.

After a while Tamlen appeared to be beyond exhausted which worried Leo as he believed he was having some sort of effect on Tamlen. Tamlen explained everything going on his life and the strain it placed on him. Leo then led him to a hidden room within the chamber. Falon'Din had an actual bedroom added as he planned to stay whenever he missed his son. Tamlen laid on the bed and immediately fell asleep. Leo sat on the bed next to him softly singing a lullaby he had learned from Dirthamen. Tamlen slept for a few hours before he woke up feeling a bit refreshed. 

"Tamlen!"

Both Tamlen and Leo looked towards the central chamber upon hearing the voice. Tamlen got off the bed cautiously making his way into the chamber. Standing next to the the stone casket were two elves. One he recognized and one he did not. 

"Fay?"

Fay spun in his direction racing over to him. "Tamlen! Creators we finally found you!"

"We?"

Standing next to Fay was another elf. She was tall, a similar skin tone to Fay's, golden eyes that pierced through the semi dark chamber and white hair that appeared to be braided. 

"And who is this?"

"Oh, this is Sylyra."

Tamlen raised a bow looking at Sylyra.

"I hope Leo mentioned me given how long you have been here."

"Wait, are you the spirit of dedication?"

"I am." Sylyra responded with a nodded. "I hope he also explained my connection to him?"

Tamlen shook his head as he walked over to them. "No, he didn't."

"I was his spirit companion just as Fay is yours but unlike Fay I failed in protecting him."

Sylyra clearly felt responsible for what had happened to Leo. Still, he knew he had to return home before it was too late an hour. Tamlen said his last good bye to Leo before following the two spirits out of the tomb. When they emerged he found Fear and Deceit waiting for them.

"Told you he was alright Fay." Fear walked over to them placing a hand on Fay's shoulder.

"Ya, ya I was worried about him alright?"

Deceit laughed. "Maybe when should have named you "Worry" instead of protection."

Just as Tamlen was about to mount Whisper he suddenly collapsed. All of the spirits raced over to him to see if he was alright. They found him to be unconscious but couldn’t understand why. They managed to get Tamlen onto Whisper before Fear mounted her sitting behind Tamlen. Out of the four spirits, Fear seemed to be the calmest. Unlike the others Fear knew that Tamlen collapsed after having been in contact with Leo’s spiritual form for as long as he had. Fear knew something about the boys that they didn’t even know about themselves. They set off once ready for the city.

Centuries before their birth, Fear had known a rather unique spirit. This spirit was one entity but represented two different highs and had two diffident personalities. One was knowledge the other hope. Fear had never spoken to either Tamlen or Leo about who they once were or that he knew they had desired to experience life as an elf. They had a very strong desire to help others, a desire that seemed to have carried on into their new lives. Maybe there’d be a time for him to tell Tamlen everything he knew but now was not the time.

~*~

Tamlen awakened within his room at Skyhold. He looked around slightly to find Fay sitting next to the bed reading. Tamlen opened his mouth to speak but only whimpered which caught the spirits attention.

"You're awake!" Fay shot to his feet. "Give me a moment to fetch your father."

He watched on silence as Fay let his room. Not long after Dirthamen came charging into the room like a madman. He promptly sat down onto the bed cupping Tamlen's face in his hands. He looked him over for a moment then checked his temperature. They be immortal but that doesn't stop a cold from infecting them.

"Please...don't ever scare me like again, alright?"

Tamlen nodded as he reached down grasping his fathers cloak tightly in his hands. He noticed a figure standing in his doorway but paid no mind to them focusing on Dirthamen. 

"Just rest alright? I'll be right here."

With a slow nod Tamlen closed his eyes again falling back into the sleep he had just awakened from. 

"Why did you send him that letter?"

"He deserved to know where Leo was buried. I honestly didn't know Leo was still in the tomb."

Dirthamen looked to his older brother. "I guess their ability to do this confirms what I had suspected for a while now." He brush a few hairs from Tamlen's face. "Our sons are a rare occurrence. Originally one spirit split in two, they are spiritual twins."

Falon'Din walked over placing a hand on his brothers shoulder. "I guess the book I sent you held more useful information than I thought."

Dirthamen brushed a few strands of hair from Tamlen’s face. “It was...I guess.” He sighed. “He’s grieving. Not just his mind but his heart and soul.”

“What do mean Dirth?”

Dirthamen looked at his brother. “It’s clear to me that he may feel fractured. I think whatever happened to him while visiting the tomb...affected him in way neither of us could understand. Fay told me he noticed something rather odd about him when they first found him.”

“What did he notice?” Falon’din asked as he sat in a chair across from his brother. 

“Tamlen’s eyes intensified in colour for a short period of time. I think he’s unlocked something within himself by visiting the tomb.”

Falon’din said nothing as he considered what his brother was saying. “I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.”

\-----------------------

Tamlen eventually fully regained his conciseness after having rested for a few days, however, he was restricted to bed rest until it was deemed he had fully recovered. Dirthamen came to visit him daily bringing new books for him to read each time. One day Dirthamen visited as he usually but instead of books he presented Tamlen with a simple box. At first Tamlen was fairly confused; why had his father given him this box? His curiosity peaked as his father ushered him to open it. Inside he found what appeared to be a raven feather charm laying on a silk pillow. He picked it up in doing so discovered that it was actually a case for his feather.

"It is meant to keep your feather safe. I hope you like it. It's made from the obsidian ore vein we recently discovered just outside the mountain city." Dirthamen softly smiled as Tamlen pick it up.

"Thank you." Tamlen clicked it open placing the feather inside.

"Now, can you tell me what you know of your cousin. I also want to know why you went to the forest alone? I have spoke to my brother so I know about the letter."

"I met Leo by chance on my way to the Vir'Dirthara when I was younger. We kept running into one another after that. We bonded and...Leo helped me in figuring everything out. He had a feeling we were related and we wanted to prove it...” Tears stung the corners of his eyes. “We knew...about our connection. He always said to me that I was more like his little brother than a cousin.”

Dirthamen sat on the edge of the bed as eh listened to what Tamlen was saying.

“But of course...we grew up and meeting became extremely hard and dangerous. Leo knew Elgar’nan was after him and didn’t want to endanger me. The day he vanished, we’d met up only a few hours prior. He tried to act normal but I could tell something was wrong. He tired to suppress my memories of himself to try and protect me but he had failed. All he did was make my memories hazy and that really didn’t help how I felt about not knowing what had happened. Then I learned of his murder...I was going to tell you the truth but his death made me hold back out of fear." He sighed. "I went alone to be alone with him. I didn't know he was actually there. Well, spiritually there.

Dirthamen furrowed his brow. "Tamlen, What do you mean by that?"

Tamlen sighed. “Leo...claims he’s not dead but that he is in uthenera." 

Dirthamen was a bit skeptical about what he was saying. They had checked for any songs of life within Leo before placing him within the tomb. They had found absolutely nothing. Dirtha,em understood to a degree that Tamlen may have seen the last remnants of Leo before he returned to the spirit world. He now worried that Tamlen was still in denial about Leo’s passing but at the same time out of everyone who knew Leo only Tamlen would truly be able to figure him out. So there was a possibility that what he was saying could be true but it definitely was not something he should ever speak about around his uncle. 

Dirthamen sighed. "Well you're here and recovering that's is what matters."

Tamlen raised an eye brow as Dirthamen kissed his forehead. "Is something wrong?"

He nodded. "I guess I should explain quite a few things, mainly about your grandfather. I think it’s time you truly understood what exactly is the threat you now face.”


	8. Good-bye

Despite having forgiven Dirthamen for giving him up, Tamlen had always wanted to know the exact reason why. For decades his father had avoided the topic; his cousin Leo's murder did give him a few suspicions for awhile but nothing concrete. Learning the truth about his grandfather shed some further light on his fathers reasonings. His life has been in constant danger without him even knowing about it. Since the knowledge of him being the son of Dirthamen had practically become public knowledge he was in even more danger. He even had had a run in with Elgar'nan at one time. He had been visiting Abelas at Mythal's temple and was leaving when he came face to face with the man threatening his very existence. 

Tamlen had no idea how to act upon meeting his grandfather for the very first time. He stood, frozen to the spot, staring into the mans eyes. His father had warned him quite a few times to stay far away from his grandfather. However, he had never told him exactly what to do if they accidentally run into one another. 

"Ah, you must be Tamlen...my other grandson."

Tamlen glanced over to Mythal who gave him a simple nod as a way of saying he was safe to speak.

"You must be my grandfather." He tried to speak with an air of confidence but the fear still crept through. 

"You are not what I expected." Elgar'nan looked him over very slowly. "I expected a meek, soft spoken and obedient boy.” He chuckled. “Just like your father."

"Which one?" Tamlen smirked every so slightly as he crossed his arms. He was trying not to glare at the man for insulting his father.

Elgar'nan did not answer for a few moments making it hard for Tamlen to gauge his reaction to what he said.

"I see now, I wondered why you looked so much like your cousin." A devious grin crept slowly onto the mans face. "Poor Leo, gone far too early."

"I must agree. Quite a shame indeed.” He leaned forward ever so slightly. “Rumour has it, a member of the family led him to his death."

Elgar'nan was clearly getting angry and was about to either retort or attack him as Mythal held him back. Suddenly Tamlen felt a hand upon his prompting him to look behind him. Abelas was giving him a look that indicated he needed to leave.

"Forgive me but I must take my leave."

Tamlen turned and began walking out of the temple with Abelas close at his side. The two made their way to Dirthamen's temple then onto the mountain city where Tamlen had a private residence.

"You were taking far many risks by even talking to him." Abelas stood behind Tamlen with his arms wrapped around his waist.

They had just arrived at Tamlen’s home and already he was getting a slight scolding.

"I know." He leaned against the elf.

Abelas kissed Tamlen on cheek before releasing him. Tamlen stumbled back a bit whining quite loudly having thought they were going to go a bit further than just hugs and kisses. He turned around watching Abelas rummage through his pouch. Tamlen tilted his head raising a brow; he was rather curious as to what his lover was doing.

"I had planned to this differently, ma vhenan." Abelas turned back to Tamlen placing something in his hand.

Tamlen looked down to find an ornate box with a raven insignia sitting in his hand. He felt confused looking up at Abelas hoping for some sort of explanation but received none.

"Abelas, I don't understand. What is this?"

"You'll understand once you open it."

Tamlen returned his gaze to the box slowly opening it. Inside was a silver ring in the shape of a raven. Tamlen was even more confused as he once more looked up at Abelas.

"I still don't underst-" Tamlen stopped, his eyes going wide as his jaw dropped and set the small box down. "Ma Vhenan! Are you serious?!" 

“I am, however, this is a promise ring. Given I cannot marry this is the next best thing.”

Tamlen happily slipped the ring into his finger. “It’s beautiful.”

They looked at one another then kissed for a few moments before placing their foreheads together both smiling. They may not have been able to truly marry one another given Abelas was still one of Mythal’s sentinels. Still, nothing would ruin their happiness.

~*~

Dirthamen was in shock. Word had at last reached him of Tamlen’s encounter with his own father. Quite recently he had warned Tamlen not to anger his father. What he hadn't told his son was the fact that there was an assassination plot against them and Falon'Din. Dirthamen, along with his brother, had doubled the Sentinels around their temples within the city. Neither knew who would be targeted first.

"My Lord Dirthamen?"

Dirthamen jumped nearly knocking the stack of books next to him over onto the floor. He stood from his seat turning towards the entry way into the small private library that had been recently added onto his temple. Abelas was standing just outside the archway as if waiting for an invitation.

"Hello Abelas." He gestured for the elf to come and join him. "Tamlen isn't here at the moment so, what can I do for you?"

"I did not come to see Tamlen, I came to ask for your blessing."

Dirthamen had to think for a moment about what he was saying before he could respond. "M-My blessing?"

"Yes, I have given Tamlen a promise ring. I hope, at least, in the future we may be able to marry. Until then, he is content with the promise of marriage."

Dirthamen blinked a few times. "So, you didn’t actually propose?"

"No, we agreed marriage is too big a risk for us at the given moment in time."

Dirthamen felt a pang of pity in his heart. “You have my blessing Abelas.”

Abelas thanked Dirthamen then left. Dirthamen felt happy for Tamlen while, at the same time, felt concerned. Thoren had told him he’d begun to see his parents argue with one another more often. Dirthamen feared there may be dark times ahead in his sons relationship. However, if Tamlen was happy who was he to step in the way of said happiness. He had to wait for a few hours before Tamlen returned to the temple. A silence was shared between them when Tamlen returned. Dirthamen embraced Tamlen as he burst into tears. Dirthamen began combing his fingers throughout Tamlen’s hair as a way to comfort him. They stood in silence for quite a while with only the sound of Tamlen’s soft sniffles filling the room. Tamlen was the first to move away wiping tears from his eyes as he looked up into his fathers eyes.

"Solas refused to acknowledge my relationship with Abelas. I told him it wasn’t marriage, that is was just a promise to maybe one day marry. He told me I’d regret my decision."

"Well I have and support your relationship."

A small smile crept onto Tamlens face. "Seriously, even though it’s only a promise between us?" 

"Of course Tamlen. You are my son, your happiness is important."

Abelas’s promise meant the world to Tamlen. The fact that Dirthamen supported him also meant a lot to him. Solas warned him that his relationship to Abelas would not last and would regret tying himself to the elf. Tamlen, of course, ignored his fathers words despite the fact they had deeply hurt him. However, Solas was right for their happiness lasted roughly only a month. The first assassination attempt had been made on Dirthamen. Luckily the attempt had failed, however, things were only going to get worse for them. 

After the attempt on his life, Dirthamen arranged to meet with his brother at his temple believing they'd be safer there given the fact that Elgar'nan had always preferred Falon'Din over himself. They wandered through Falon’Din’s temple as they talked. Never stopping and never taking the same route a second time. They did this to avoid, or so they hoped, being followed. However, not everything one does can protect them from the inevitable. As they turned down another hallway, the thud of a dagger embedding itself in a nearby wooden chest, startled them. The second attempt had now begun.

Falon'Din drew a hidden dagger from his armour before grabbing his brother by the hand and dragging him in the direction of a sealed "safe room". Suddenly a second dagger whizzed past them clattering on the stone floor. Falon'Din had seen the direction from which it came tossing a spell in that direction only to miss.

"F-Falon..." 

Falon'Din stiffened. Dirthamen only ever called him by that name if something was horribly wrong. Normally he’d call him by his nickname. He turned, almost in slow motion, in horror to see a dagger embedded in Dirthamen's chest. It seemed to be embedded just below his brothers heart. Falon'Din rushed to Dirthamen's side catching his brother just as began to collapse. Dirthamen gasped looking down at his chest as blood began to fill his mouth. Blood then dripped from the corner of his lips as it continued to fill his throat and mouth. He whimpered as he hesitantly removed the dagger dropping it. It made a clattering sound as it landed on stone floor staining it with his blood. Falon'Din began shouting at his sentinels to find the one who had thrown the dagger as he attempted to heal his brothers wounds.

"Fuck, this is my fault! I should have listened to you when you suggested your city instead!"

"Falon please...please, I need to get to Skyhold...I...I'm not going to survive this wound..."

"Yes, yes you will brother!" He carefully lifted his brother up into his arms. "I know Solas has healers at Skyhold. He has too!"

All Dirthamen could do was whine in response as he leaned his head on his brothers shoulder. Falon'Din carried his brother at a hurried pace through a series of Eluvians to Skyhold. He had already sent one of his Sentinels ahead to warn them that Dirthamen needed medical care immediately. Upon arriving through the mirror, they came face to face with Tamlen by chance. Tamlen just stared at them in horror as Falon'Din rushed by him without saying a word for he knew no time could be wasted. It took him a few moments but eventually Tamlen followed them in silence. Upon reaching a bedroom Falon'Din laid his brother down before asking Tamlen to watch Dirthamen. He then ran off to get the healers. Tamlen collapsed by the side of the bed as he grabbed his fathers hand.

"Y-you're hurt..." Tamlen could feel his body trembling. 

"No need to worry about me Tamlen." Dirthamen tried to smile at his son but breathing was beginning to get harder. "I'll be ok, I'll heal...I'll...uuhh..."

Tamlens eyes went wide as he noticed something odd about his fathers hair. He watched in horror as the tips of his father’s hair began to change from a brilliant red to a dull whiteish grey. Tamlen began panicking; he felt useless not knowing what to do. He then began a futile attempt at healing his fathers wounds with no obvious success. Tears overwhelmed him as he began to cry. His cries quickly turned into sobs as he shakily held his hands over his fathers chest.

"S-Solas...I-I want to see him..."

Tamlen was unable to respond as he continued to try and heal him. Not long after Dirthamen had mentioned him, Solas barged in. Dirthamen heard his lovers voice and grunted as he tried to move, gasping for air. Tamlen lost it, completely breaking down as he hugged his father. Solas came up behind him in a panic. Dirthamen was dying, actually dying despite the fact elves were immortal. Everyone knew that they could die from physical wounds but it was not easy to inflict such fatal wounds. Tamlen eventually heard shouting around him but he was practically dead to the world. His mother was his main focus and nothing could change this. Suddenly he he felt strong hands attempting to pull him away from Dirthamen. He instinctively began screaming and fighting whatever was trying to pull him from his father. 

“No! Let me go! Please do not take me from my Mamae!” He screamed.

Eventually he was released and allowed to return to his mother. Everything seemed like a blur to him after that. Somehow Abelas managed to pull Tamlen away from Dirthamen during his second attempt which allowed a few of Skyholds healers carefully to manage to move Dirthamen into his proper quarters. Tamlen remained by his mother’s side as some of the best healers in Skyhold began the pain staking task of attempting to close the wound. Abelas waited outside the room for Thoren to arrive. Fay had flown off to deliver the news not long ago. Thoren eventually raced up to Abelas in a near panic. He hugged his father for a few moments before asking where Tamlen was. Talon approached them as Abelas pointed toward Dirthamen’s room.

Eventually one of the healers emerged from the room and made the announcement they were all dreading. Dirthamen was to going die, they could do nothing to heal the wound. As the others entered they found Tamlen kneeling on the ground laying his head on the bed holding Dirthamen’s hand. He weakly lifted his head as he looked into his mothers now colourless eyes. He felt as if he was unable to speak; grief wracked his heart as he struggled to fully accept the situation. Dirthamen smiled weakly as he reached his hand towards Tamlen’s face, gently caressing him. Tamlen place his hand over his fathers as he gently began nuzzling it. 

"You can't leave me...you just can't mother." Tamlen sniffed as tears continued to roll down his cheeks. "I need you now more than ever. Please, please I beg of you, please stay! I don’t want to lose my mother."

Dirthamen was shocked. Tamlen rarely ever called him “mother”. Only on rare occasions, usually when something happens, Tamlen will call him “mother” and typically will do it more than once.

"I'm so, so sorry Dirthara’da’len." Dirthamen spoke in a soft voice looking at him with the gentle smile Tamlen adored so much. "I know this is vey hard for you and your father...but please stay strong. Stay strong for me my son." His voice was somehow still filled with the warmth and kindness he could never forget.

Tamlen slowly nodded as he wiped some tears away. "I will."

Solas entered the room tears staining his cheeks. "Vhenan...why...why..."

Dirthamen reached out to Solas taking his hand. "Please Solas, please stay by Tamlen’s side. He will need you more than ever after I’m gone. So please, stay strong for me, for our son and yourself...” 

Tamlen remind silent as Thoren knelt next to him. He felt the weight of Thoren’s head on his shoulder but did not acknowledge him. Every single one of them were in shock; none of them could believe that Dirthamen was dying right in front of him.

"I'm sorry to cause all of you so much pain...."

"No, do not say things like that Vhenan." Solas sat on the bed, close to Dirthamen. He leaned down tenderly kissing him.

Dirthamen smiled as he returned the kiss. "I'm glad we are all together right now and that we have been for so many centuries." He coughed moaning from the pain in his chest. "Tamlen, there is one more thing I must tell you."

"What is it mother?" He asked as he moved to sit on the bed. He sat much closer to his mother than Solas on a spot Dirthamen had gestured to.

"I never wanted to give you up, as I've told you many times before. I had tried so many times to get you back to no avail. See, that is the reason I had given you the necklace. I had hoped to use it as an identifier if ever given a chance and it actually worked." Again he coughed and groaned but a little softer this time. "I have...little time left. I hate that I wasn't able to give it to you myself but speak to the Quartermaster in the armoury. I had commissioned something for you, for you birthday. I truly hope you will like it."

Tamlen acknowledged him with a simple nod. "I-I will speak to him. Whatever it is I am sure I will love it mother." 

Dirthamen smiled as he reached for his hand. Tamlen in turn took his mother’s hand gazing into his eyes. He gripped his mothers hand tightly, trembling as he realized how lifeless his eyes truly were. Solas grabbed Dirthamen's other hand into his own rubbing his fingers over the top of his hand. Kissing it over and over, tears trailing down his cheeks.

"You can't leave us...not now." Tamlen reiterated as he choked back his tears upon noticing how shallow his mothers breathing was becoming. “I-I can’t do this...”

Dirthamen rotated his hand, grabbing Tamlen's and interlocking their fingers as he gave it a tight squeeze. "I'm so sorry Tameln." He shuddered as he struggled to draw another breath. "It has always been my one and only dream to have been able to live together in peace, as a family. Despite my belief that it never would, that dream ended up being fulfilled."

"We have always been a family Ma Vhenan." Solas chimed in.

Dirthamen gave them a warm, heartfelt smile as he gazed upon them. He freed his hand from his Tamlen’s grasp then reached out towards the feather hanging around his neck. Tamlen looked down at it then reached up and opened the case. With a snap the case popped open; gently he took the feather from within the case carefully placing it in Dirthamen's hand. Dirthamen gently wrapped his hand around it then around Tamlen's hand before looking his son in the eyes.

"Promise me, Tamlen. Promise me, that you will use this when you are in need of aid. Never forget that I gave this to you in order to protect you."

"I promise." Neither noticed the faint white glow that suddenly surrounded the feather as Tamlen responded. “I promise I will use it when I need protection. I promise...I promise...”. Tears overwhelmed him one more.

"Thank you Tamlen. You will always be my Dirthara'da'len, please never forget that."

Tamlen smiled, laughing slightly wiping more tears from his eyes. "I will."

The four of them joined hands refusing to leave Dirthamen's side as he faded away. They took turns telling stories of fond memories they shared with one another in hopes of comforting Dirthamen. However, it wasn't long before things began to completely deteriorate. The vibrant red had now completely faded from Dirthamen’s hair into a beautiful tone of sliver. His eyes, once full of life, love and hope, were now drained of all color leaving them completely lifeless. Tamlen watched eyes full of sorrow as Dirthamen drew his final breath. Thoren burst into tears burying his face in his fathers chest as he began sobbing. It took Tamlen quite a while to fully register exactly what was happening. 

His whole body and mind had gone numb; it was as if he couldn't feel anything. No sorrow and no grief filled his heart as it did his own son and Solas, a cold nothingness filled it. Thoren eventually released him moving to hug Solas. Tamlen took this chance to run out of the room, sobbing. He made his way, almost instinctively, to the gardens. Tamlen sat on a stone bench alone amongst the flower bushes until Thoren came and sat with him. Abelas eventually joined them attempting to comfort Tamlen. Tamlen leaned against Abelas as the truth of the situation finally hit him and hit him hard. He could not stop crying, his body would not stop trembling, he found breathing hard and his legs felt weak. He felt like collapsing but Abelas held him against him kissing his head while speaking kind words softly into his ear. Now they had many things to prepare. They had to prepare Dirthamen for his burial. A task no one wanted to do.


	9. Dirthara

Tamlen returned to the temple alone a few hours after his fathers death in order deliver the horrible news. When he arrived he was greeted by Talon whom he thought had returned to the Mountain city along side Thoren.

"I am surprised you have returned here Tamlen. Thoren and I both believed you were remaining at Skyhold."

It took a moment for Tamlen to respond. "Someone had to come and deliver the news."

Talon looked upon him with pity. "Tamlen...You did not need to return. The other Sentinels already know for Fear and Deceit arrived hours ago to deliver the news. Which leads me to repeat my original question once more. Why you have returned?"

"I returned because my father told me to speak to the Quartermaster. He had commissioned something for me. I know that speaking with the Quartermaster is not overly important at the given moment but I had to do something. I couldn't just sit around Skyhold and do nothing. I had to leave, I had to do something."

"I see...alright well, come with me then."

Talon brought Tamlen to the Quartermaster where he, at last, learnt about the item Dirthamen had commissioned. It was a special set of armour for him given he'd begun learning how to be a strategist and had proven to be a good general. The armour was beyond magnificent. It was crafted from the finest obsidian and onyx ores in the land. The set resembled that of the Sentinels but the pauldrons resembled, more or less, raven feathers. The undergarment was made from strongest cloth currently in existence. One could truly mistaken the set as one belonging to a god rather than the son of one. He thanked the Quartermaster, as well as their assistants, for their fine work. He asked for the set of armour to be placed within his bedroom. The Quartermaster assured Tamlen the armour stand would be moved within the hour. Again Tamlen thanked the elf before returning to Skyhold to be with his family. Talon joined him knowing Thoren must have returned by now.

Just a few days later after the funeral discussions began, Mythal finally revealed that she had already planned to hold a grand precession for her son. The idea was met with quite a large amount of protest from those who truly knew Dirthamen. The temple Sentinels, quite a few of Mythals own Sentinels and a few of the other gods all made their objections heard. June and Sylaise had heard of his passing and were utterly disgusted by what Mythal was suggesting. They knew that Dirthamen would not have wanted a grand precession. They knew he would wish to be surrounded by his mourning family and friends then entombed within his Temples walls so he could remain closest to those he cared about. Their protests, however, fell on deaf ears.

Tamlen waited within his room at temple hours for the grand precession to finally end. All he wanted was to be able to put his father to rest and he had a way to make sure his father rest would never be disturbed. A hidden tomb had been erected within Ghilan'nain's grove with the help of Ghilan'nain herself upon Tamlen's request. Only those closest to Dirthamen would be able access the burial chamber after completing an elaborate puzzle designed by Solas and himself. It was incomplete but the burial chamber was completed. Solas was very adamant that Mythal shall not tarnish Dirthamen's memory despite having done so already. 

During the time he had spent waiting, he thought about the future. To be exact, he thought about his future and had come to the decision that maybe it was time for some change in his life. He then began to make some changes although he started off rather drastically. He had been eyeing a set of scissors he had laying around for a while now. Carefully he marked out the length he wished to have while looking at himself in a mirror then proceeded to chop it off. Years of hair growth gone in a matter of seconds. His hair no longer reached his knees, now it only reached past his ears by a few inches. Tears swelled in his eyes touching the tips. 

_"Is this a form of punishment he deals out to you? Your father?"_

_"Not always..."_

_Yet again his hair been be cut off by his father as a punishment for visiting Dirthamens temple._

_"Well, you'll never have to fear receiving such treatment here. You'll always be safe here."_

"Safe..." His voice quivered as he held the tears back. 

After a few moments he went about dying it black just as he had once done so long ago. He then moved to stand in front of the armour his father had gifted him. He took a breath as he admired the set then eventually closed his eyes. As a child he once dreamt about himself standing front of a set of armour similar to the one in front of him after seeing the armour of the Sentinels. In his dream he had become someone of great importance a little bit of a childhood fantasy but reality proved that not all dreams come true. After opening his eyes he began dressing in the armour. A knock on his door startled him a little bit. Abelas entered the room stopping upon seeing Tamlen in his new armour.

Tamlen could feel his cheeks going warm as he began blushing. "Well? How do I look?"

"You look like a god."

Abelas walked over to him taking his hand. "Dirthara, the Sentinels have given you a name. They did this, or so I am told, so they need not say Dirthara'da'len. They believe they are showing respect by allowing the nickname to remain between you and your father."

"Dirthara?" Tamlen leaned against Abelas. "I like it, almost like the name of a god."

They stood in silence as tears at last overwhelmed Tamlen. It had been so hard being in the temple knowing his father would no longer bring tea or fruit to him, they would never sit in the gardens together drinking tea and they would no longer spend time in the libraries with one another. Abelas kissed the top of his lovers head holding him until he had calmed down. Once he had they agreed to go to the true burial sit together. The cloak attached to his shoulders danced in the breeze create by Tamlen's movements. As they walked into the main hall Fay flew in landing on Tamlen's shoulder. He came to a halt promoting Abelas to stop as well in the middle of the hall. Carefully he opened the feather's case he wore around his neck.

"I promise, to use this in my time of need father. I swear on my life that will find those who harmed you and shall bring them to justice." 

Abelas opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by an approaching Sentinel.

"Lord Dirthara?" Tamlen looked towards the voice as he replaced the feather back into its case. One of the younger sentinel recruits stood next to one of the book shelves with a concern look plastered on his face.

Tamlen raised an eyebrow at him. "Lord?"

"I'm sorry...Dirthara. The others had called you by that title thus I thought that is how I was to address you. They wanted to know if it was alright if we address you as such?"

He thought about it for a moment. Ableas had already told him about their decision which aided in his choice. Dirthara, originally it was just a nickname but a new idea made him realize it was a perfect name for a God. He had actually heard a few of the older Sentinels trying to give him a godly nickname in the past but never actually realized they had picked one out by using his fathers nickname for himself.

"Yes, I do not mind either nickname or shall I say name."

"My lord, another question. Many of the Sentinels wish to know what will become of this place. Most have gone on the patrol routes you have requested while the others are checking the temple for any unwanted visitors as you had asked."

"Well then, please gather them all in sanctuary of the temple." He glanced at Abelas. "I will address everyone at once for I do have some ideas regarding the temple."

~*~

Dirthara the God of protection, dedication and the Keeper of knowledge appeared within in the months following Dirthamen's death. Elgar'nan, Andruil and Mythal all denied that Dirthara was a god and a member of the pantheon but they were out numbered. The remaining Gods were on his side tenfold along with all of Dirthamen's old followers. All heavily supported Tamlen's ascension. 

During the following years Tamlen had to deal with Falon'Din's sudden personality change knowing it was due to magic. His connection and the bond he had already create between himself and his uncle helped him in assisting Falon'Din in overcoming the madness that seemed to plague him. He worked very hard and had changed the temple into a safe haven for those seeking refuge from any situation. Young children accompanying their parents were a much more common sight within the Vir'Dirthara as well after he had expanded it according to plans he had drawn up with his father. Fear, Deceit and along with his own Fay aka protection, had become his symbols. Quite recently Fay revealed he had a lover; spirits could have relations with elves or spirits. Relationships between spirits can and most likely will result in the creation of a new spirit with a new purpose. 

Speaking of love, he had started having a few issues of his own. Abelas had begun to visit the temple less and less. He could not leave Mythals temple for she was weak and venerable to attack or so she claimed. Tamlen had come to believe that she had discovered his true relationship with Abelas and that she was keeping them apart. Despite managing to sneak out and see one another, their relationship had come to a halt. Abelas had suddenly become a candidate for the position of Head Sentinel within Mythals temple. This promotion could permanently severe any ties between them, which he believed Mythal had hoped to use this to keep them apart for good. They had also begun arguing as well about the safety of their son given he could be used against Tamlen. During all of this Abelas found that he only had a handful of Sentinels he could trust to to guard Mytahl. At first he tried to solve the problem himself which did not work. He eventually became desperate sent word to Tamlen about this matter hoping he had a few sentinels he could spare. Tamlen took this opportunity to send Sentinels he trusted to spy on her. 

Tamlen sent a letter with one of the sentinels asking to meet at a private location. The location was only known to them as it had been a gift from Dirthamen. It was a summer home, in a sense given it that had barely been lived in. It was hidden in the very same valley as Solas's sanctuary for former slaves. 

~*~

"I understand why you asked but the temple itself is under guarded." He sighed loudly. "To be fully honest Abelas...Mythal thinks she's in danger but I'm the one walking around with a target on my back." He looked into Abelas’s eyes. "Two assassins have already been thwarted by my men. The first was a few months ago the second three weeks ago. Twice now someone has attempted to take my life and I think I know who is behind them." He stretched out on the sofa he was on in an attempt to relax. 

"Tamlen, what do you mean twice?" Abelas rose from his seat looking at Tamlen with a horrified expression upon his face. "Mythal told us about the first time believing we'd double the watch at her temple...I didn't, I increased the watch I have on Thoren. She would have mentioned of a second attempt had been made or at least I thought she would have."

Tamlen looked out the window closest to him, watching as the dark clouds rolling in. He knew a storm was brewing when he arrived. He hated lightening and the loud clap of thunder that always followed, it always frightened him beyond belief.

"What did you mean a by a second assassin Tamlen?! I need answers!"

He could hear the fear building in the elf's voice as he spoke. Tamlen looked at Abelas as he too stood from his seat. "We believe that these assassins were hired by the same person. We believe the same person hired the assassin responsible for my fathers murder. Now it seems I'm their next target...I believe Elgar'nan wants to do the same to me as he had done to Leo'Din."

"Why didn't you say something sooner!"

Tamlen glared at him. "I tried so many times too! Half the time I come to the temple Your apparently busy! Do you know how hard it was to get one of your men to deliver the damn letter I sent! Mythal hasn’t helped the matter either. She’s made it harder and harder for me to communicate, let alone see you. I don't know how el-"

The sound of thunder suddenly clashing overhead cut Tamlen off as he yelped rather loudly. He fell back onto the couch cover his ears with his hands. Abelas flew to Tamlens side as he watched the elf begin to curl into a ball. His body was trembling violently in fear. He winced with each passing rumble no matter how loud it was. He didn't know what to do for Dirthamen had always been the one to comfort him during storms. Tamlen looked up at Abelas through his tears whimpering as another clap echoed above them. Abelas tightened his embrace on Tamlen which instantaneously relaxed him.

"I-I'm scared vhenan."

"It'll be over soon, don't worry." Abelas kissed the top of Tamlens head.

A freakishly loud clap rumbled overhead. Tamlen flat out screamed completely curling into Abelas. They stayed in a tight embrace until the worst had passed. Tamlen looked into Abelas's eyes before kissing him. Despite the arguments and the small fights they had, they still cared for one another.

"Thank you." Tamlen gave him a weak smile as Abelas wiped tears from his eyes. 

"You know I'll always be by your side."

Tamlen jerked slightly straightening his back, moaning as a stray hand slowly crept up his spine coming to rest on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry vhenan, I cannot wait any longer."

Tamlen spoke almost breathlessly. "I guess we are on the same page then."

Abelas gently pushed Tamlen down on the couch. Slowly, Abelas began stripping Tamlen until he had reached bare skin. Everywhere he could, he left a mark on the elf's pale skin. Tamlen groaned as Abelas then took his hardened cock into his mouth. He flung his head back over the arm rest digging his fingers in his lovers hair. A heat pooled in his belly as he bucked his hips only to have them fully steadied by Abelas's firm grip on his hips. A loud whimper escaped his lips as he felt his climax building. It wasn't much longer before they were stark naked sprawled out on the sofa, lost in the cloud of pleasure surrounding them. Tamlen gasped, moaning and groaning as Abelas thrust into him. Any time they had with one another would usually end up being spent like this locked in one another's embrace. Once they had both reached their climaxes they collapsed in one another's arms. No words were spoken as the gazed into one another's eyes, smiling as they kissed.

"Come now, let us retire to the bedroom. It'll be far more comfortable in there compared to the sofa."

"As much as I love the scenic view, I must agree with you vhenan." Tamlen giggled in response as he was whisked away to their bedroom.

——

Tamlen woke up the next morning in a near gridlock embrace with Abelas. Tamlen looked upon his lover smiling softly as he yawned. Not many people knew this side of Abelas for most only knew his far more stern and strict side. He believed he only knew this side of his husband by having met Abelas while he was still young. Abelas eventually awaken making some breakfast for them. Another thing most people did not know about either of them is that Abelas was the one who originally began teaching him to cook. Dirthamen had only taken this role up after Tamlen had moved into the temple. They tried not to eat at a hurried pace in order to savour the time with one another but alas, Abelas had to return to his duties. 

Before he left, however, they managed to have one last quick go knowing it would be a while before fate would allow them such privacy. Tamlen stayed behind for a while after cleaning up then as he was about to leave when he realized Abelas had forgotten his dagger as it was laying on the ground near the foot of the sofa. He picked it up knowing that a Sentinel's dagger was one of the ways they defended themselves and rushed to Mythals temple. It was quite clear to Tamlen as well as quite adorable when he sensed the embarrassment in Abelas when he returned the dagger. Aside from embarrassment he was truly grateful to Tamlen for returning his dagger giving him a kiss as a thank you before retuning to his duties.

He felt a tad bit relived now that he had returned the dagger. He began to make his way out of the temple into the open courtyard where he was stopped by Mythal. He was ready to give her a piece of his mind if she dared to bring up their relationship but she did not much to his surprise.

"Beware, da'len, for times are changing quite rapidly. You may think that you currently have the upper hand but the question is, do you really? Fate has never been so kind to those who do not see the truth. To see they do not have the upper hand."

"I do not understand what you mean Mythal." Tamlen furrowed his brow as he struggled to understand her cryptic words.

"You will eventually understand Da'len."

He watched her walk away in turn leaving him alone with his confusion. He did not understand what she meant, however, he could sense an ominous aura surrounding her words. Despite this he knew he needed to turn his attention back to his current task continuing onwards to the his temple. He did understand one thing Mythal had said; that times were changing more rapidly than they thought.


	10. Betryal

Yet another century had passed since Dirthamen's death and Tamlen’s ascension into Godhood. For years peace talks between Tamlen and his grandfather had been attempted, however, each time the day the talks were to occur they just so happened to suddenly be delayed. Some things were improving within his own life and yet there were some things that were not. For a decade Tamlen and Abelas had begun having more and more issues with their relationship. On more than occasion Thoren bore witness to their fights. One time he watched as Tamlen collapsed in tears as Abelas stormed out at the end of one said fights. 

Tamlen wanted to take time to try and resolve some things between Abelas and himself, however, he had a few issues of his own that were more important. Quite recently one of his spies had caught one of Andruil's spies smuggling the new wonder drug, powdered red lyrium, into Falon’Din’s temple. Red lyrium was the first kind of lyrium to be found above ground. After centuries of testing it and seeing what it could do scientists discovered how to make it safe as well as usable. He learned that the drug can effect ones mind; his uncle had begun acting strangely and had begun to side with his grandfather which bothered him but now he knew the reasons behind this. Slowly he began to rehabilitate Falon’Din and found he could reverse the damage done by the lyrium. Solas believed that Falon'Din was a lost cause as did Abelas. Tamlen, however, was determined to help him. Now with the peace talks less than two days away Tamlen feared something would go horribly wrong or that they would get delayed again.

"I'm fine and I am not overworking myself. So, would both of you kindly stop fussing over me?" sighed as he glared at Solas and Abelas.

Abelas and Solas looked at one another before replying in near perfect unison. "No."

Tamlen slumped down in annoyance onto the nearest sofa glaring at them. Fear and Deceit, who were watching from afar giggled softly at Tamlen's stubbornness. They had been charged with protecting Tamlen for Fay was currently with Thoren in the mountain city. Fay had also unexpectedly managed to have three spirit children of his own with Sylyra. Sylyra had now adjusted to being Tamlen’s second guardian spirit. She still missed Leo greatly but knew he would have wanted to watch over his cousin. Fay occasionally visited Tamlen, giving him updates of the ongoings of the city. Their children eventually became spiritual protectors of the city.

"Has anyone heard from Fay?" He glanced over at Fear and Deceit. "Sylyra hasn’t visited for a while and I know the two of you saw quite both of them quite recently as has Thoren."

"That's right, Thoren asked me to pass a message onto you." 

Tamlen cocked a brow as he looked at Abelas. "What is it?"

"He wished for me to convey that he is expecting. Talon finally made his bloody move, Thoren’s words not mine. He has high hopes his child may be able to bring us back together as a family.”

Tamlen sighed getting to his feet. "I understand that he dislikes the fact that we separated but he’ll need to get used to it. Still, I have to agree. It's been far too long knowing he was uncertain whether or not Talon could be with the of a God.”

"My Lord Dirthara!" 

Tamlen spun around toward the sound of the voice to see messenger from the temple running towards him. He had begun spending more time at his summer home with his family given it’s isolated location. Originally Thoren had joined him but had opted to stay within the mountain city instead as he felt safer there. Tamlen had left specific instructions with the senior Sentinels to only to send a messenger to him if it was absolutely necessary. He wished to be left in peace alone with his family for once away from the politics of Arlathan. 

"What is it?" Tamlen questioned.

The messenger stopped, out of breath waiting for a moment in order to catch his breath before speaking up. "Lady Mythal has received a letter addressed to the both of you. She does not know who sent it and requires your presence at her temple immediately."

"Thank you. One of the servants will show you to a room where you can rest before you return to the temple."

"Thank you my lord." The elf bowed before following the a servants out of the sitting room.

Solas gave Tamlen a concerned. "This does not sound good. There something is wrong here, very wrong."

He acknowledged his father. "I know Solas but I must go. I have a feeling that this...that this will not end well." He gave Solas a hug. "I'll send word once I know what is going on. I promise."

Abelas then escorted Tamlen to the Eluvian chamber. Tamlen wandered around the chamber for a few moments before pulling Abelas close to him giving him a hug. Despite having separated, they were still friends.

"Go to Thoren please." Tamlen looked him in the eyes. "Make sure he is safe. I don't know why but I have a very bad feeling about this Abelas."

"I understand and will leave for the City immediately. I know that whatever happens you'll be able to stop it."

Tamlen then readied himself by changing into the armour set his father had commissioned for him so long ago as a precaution making sure to leave the cape on the stand. Once dressed he left though the Eluvian making his way to the mirror that connected to the Vir'Abelasan chamber. As he stepped into the chamber he was greeted by the bodies of the temple's priests.

"What in the void?!" 

As he began to follow the trail of corpses he began to hear fighting and it sounded nearby. Without a second thought he dashed towards the main hall. He passed by more corpses that were strewn about the halls of the temple. He was beyond mortified by what he saw upon finally reaching the grand hall. Andruil's followers were attacking the temple; he spotted a few of Falon'Din's Sentinel's and noticed they were practically being forced to attack. Without a second thought he ran back to the Vir'Abelasan summoning Fay to his side. Fay appeared as he flew through an Eluvian, coming to land on Tamlen's shoulder.

"You must warn Solas now! Tell him that the letter was a trap!!!"

Fay gave a worried squawk before nodding then once again taking flight. Tamlen ran down the temples halls until he reached a set of large oak doors behind the doors was the petitioners chamber and the place he could hear the most combat. He flung the doors open to find Falon'Din and Andruil going head on against Mythal. Falon'Din took notice of him and changed his focus to dealing with Tamlen. Suddenly Tamlen was sent flying back into the now shut doors by a blast of Falon'Din's magic. Tamlen slid down against the door falling face first onto the ground, struggling to stand. 

_”This can't be my Uncle, can it?”_ He thought him himself as his eyes flashed a brilliant white-ish red colour as he erected a barrier around himself. 

As he gazed up into Falon'Din's eyes he found them to be practically void of any signs of life. Suddenly he remembered something one of his spies delivered to him recently. It was a tonic but not just any tonic; it was a tonic that allowed one person to control another for a period of time. That's why it was discovered at Falon'Din's temple, Andruil was controlling him!

"Uncle please hear me! You don't need to do this!" He knew he had to try to get through to the real Falon'Din. If he couldn't his life may as well be forfeit.

Falon'Din remained silent as he charged towards the younger God. It dawned on Tamlen that it would much harder than he thought to get through to his Uncle. He hadn't realized the potency of the tonic and did not know exactly what effects it had on ones mind. He began to calculate the possible results of the battle as he ready himself for the next attack. Sadly, every outcome he could imagine resulted in one thing that neither Mythal or himself would be leaving the temple alive. He blocked the next attack with ease side stepping his uncle before quickly closing then openings his eyes.

"Forgive me Thoren." He whispered under his breath. "I won't be returning this time."


	11. Loss

"What do you mean Mythals temple is under attack?!" The fear in Solas's voice was clearly hear as he spoke.

"Yes, Tamlen ordered me to come straight to you."

"Then get Abelas and as many willing to fight from the temple. Go now, NOW!" Solas demanded.

Fay was rather startled by Solas's sudden shouting but quickly shifted into his raven form immediately taking flight. Solas in turn watched Fay fly off out of the corner of his eye as he ran to the Elvuian chamber. He had already lost the man he loved deeply but now had to save his son or risk losing him forever as well. He refused to break the promised he had made to Dirthamen on his dead bed.

——

"No! NO!"

Thoren had arrived at the Dirthamen’s temple before Abelas, despite Talon doing everything to prevent him from going to it. Talon had been instructed to keep Thoren and himself sealed in a room at the temple in order to keep Thoren from attempting to reach Mythals temple. Thoren broke down after struggling against Talon for a while. He felt utterly defeated being unable to reach his mother.

"I want to see my mother Talon. Please let me see him! Just let me see him..."

"I'm sorry vhenan but your father gave me orders to keep you safe." Talon wiped tears from Thoren’s eyes. "To keep both of you safe. I'm sure Tamlen will return to use."

Thoren nodded sniffling a bit. "I-I hope so...he always comes back to us..."

——

Tamlen screamed as a fireball grazed his right arm, searing his exposed flesh. He tried to heal it but could not for he had begun to overextend his mana. He then attempted to move his arm quickly realizing that he couldn't. This left him to believe that his nerves had been temporarily damaged by the graze the fireball had left on his arm. He only had a moment to dodge another attack then another before he was able create a barrier around himself. 

"Falon’Din please! This isn’t who you are! Please remember who I am! You don’t want to do this!"

Tamlen took a step back just as a sudden blast of magic sent him flying as he lowered the barrier. He screamed as he landed on his injured arm, clutching it with his free hand. Falon'Din stepped over him then moved into a kneeling position as he prepared ready to strike and deliver the final blow.

"He will end this...you don't know what we've created Falon'Din. He even took your son from you, just as your father had done. Then he took your brother from you all because he even existed."

"Uncle...don't do this! You know what she says is untrue."

Anduril smirked moving away from them as a group of Sentinels charged into the chamber. Tamlen closed his eyes, tears streaking his face as Falon'Din raised his arm up with a dagger in his hand.

"She killed my father, she is the one responsible for Dirthamen’s death...she sent the assassins to kill me...she told Elgar’nan how to find Leo the day he was kidnapped..."

Tamlen waited for the searing pain of the dagger piercing his skin but nothing happened. As he opened his eyes he came to find Falon'Din crying.

"T-Tamlen? What is this? What's going on? Who did this to you?!" Falon’Din exclaimed as he dropped the dagger.

Tamlen smiled as he sighed in relief. He had gotten through at last. However, he could see the shock and realization setting in for his uncle.

"Whatever you think, it wasn't you who did this...it was a puppet controlled by Andruil." He managed to get to his feet with his uncles aid.

Falon'Din began to feel panic overwhelming his heart as he took in in all of Tamlens wounds. "I can heal these wounds!"

He had managed to heal a good portion of the possibly fatal wounds before Andruil realized what had happened. Both entered a battle stance as she charged over to them. Together they managed to knock her off of her feet, however, she quickly countered by sending a force spell at Tamlen. Tamlen was thrown off his feet as she increased her movement speed raving over to him. Just as she was about to plunge a dagger into his chest, Falon'Din jumped in front of her taking the dagger straight into his shoulder. Falon’Din glared at Andruil as she gave a feral like growl before tossing him off to the side. She then attempted to attack him. Tamlen could not get to his feet as he struggled to raise himself off of the ground. He was forced to watch as Falon’Din fought Andruil. He feared his uncle would wind up dead as well. His eyes suddenly went wide as he heard the sound of armoured footsteps inching closer to the petitioners chamber. He feared the Sentinels were Andruil’s, which would provide her with some backup, and if not that they would instantly be slaughtered.

"You will not touch him! You will not harm him as you did my brother!" Falon'Din growled. "How dare you use me as one of your pawns you bitch!"

Andruil laughed. "Oh but you were a perfect pawn."

No one heard the door creak open as Andruil wounded Falon'Din as he again defended Tamlen. She sent him flying before charging at Tamlen. She kicked Tamlen onto his back then plunged her own blade into Tamlen's abdomen. Tamlen howled in agony as blood began pooling in the back of his throat. He could feel the blood seep out of his mouth, dripping down the sides as his body tried to cough it up. He slowly turned his head watching as Andruil did the same to his uncle. He heard his name being called as Andruil vanished from his sight. His vision began to fade in and out forcing him to accept that he was dying.

_"Forgive me...my son"_

——

"Mamae please...please wake up.”

Tears fell onto his face as the sounds of sobs surrounded him. His eyes fluttered open ever so slightly revealing that he was now in Skyhold. He found his family surrounding him and that all were weeping. Abelas was sitting directly next to him holding his hand as he cried in silence. Thoren as kneeling on the ground trembling as he held his fathers hand. Solas was pacing in near the back of the room until he saw that Tamlen had at last opened eyes. He rushed over to his son, brushing hair from his face.

"F-Falon'Din...is he alright?"

Solas nodded. "Yes, he is recovering and he explain everything to us. I am grateful that he had tried to save you."

Tamlen smiled. "I'm glad but at least I'm not alone." Tears swelled in the corner of his eyes. "I know father would have been upset i-if I'd been alone right now."

Solas didn't, no, he couldn't respond as he sat down lifting Tamlen up in his arms slightly. He cradled his son as he broke down. Tamlen then proceeded to look upon Abelas with sorrowful eyes. Neither spoke a word but they got knew exactly what they other would say if that had.

"Don't go mamae, I need you."

Tamlen looked down towards Thoren. "I'm so sorry Thoren. I didn’t plan for this to happen. I love you so very much. Don't you ever forget that."

Thoren nodded as he sat on the bed. He leaned forward upon seeing Tamlen gesturing for him to do so. Tamlen then kissed the top of his head, weakly combing his fingers through his sons hair.

“Please Talon, protect Thoren and remain by his side.”

“I will Tamlen.” 

Tamlen whimpered as he suddenly began to struggle to draw breath. Eventually, his head rolled back against Solas's arm as his body became limp. The room filled with the sudden cries of his remaining family. Thoren couldn't take it running out of the room in tears. Talon followed then intercepted him holding his lover in his arms allowing the elf to be consumed by grief. For days they mourned Tamlen. All refusing to believe that he too had been senselessly killed. They held a memorial at the temple before proceeding to place him in the "tomb" Tamlen had built for himself many centuries ago.

_"He is alive, barely that is. It is unlikely he will ever wake again."_

Solas removed his feather necklace giving it to Fay for protection. They had done their best to "heal" his wounds given the recent discovery that Tamlen was still alive. He had somehow placed himself into a permanent Uthenera. Thus they prepared him for a "burial" for, according to various other healers, he would never awakened. Solas left a small, obsidian wolf within in Tamlen's hands. Thoren placed a book Tamlen would always read to him at night when he was younger next to his head. Abelas was the last to pay his respects. He took his time and eventually gave Tamlen one final kiss. He left to join their son in the Mountain City, to grieve with him and help him through the trials he soon faced as one of the last surviving members of the family.

~*~

The cries of a new born filled the air. A few months later Thoren at last had his child; he had had a son. He carried his son to the room Solas was currently staying in within their palatial home. He stood in the doorway for a few moments before walking over to the man. Solas noticed the infant taking him from his grandson as he was handed to him, looking up at Thoren.

"I...wanted to know if the name I have chosen is alright with you."

Solas raised a brow. "Why do you need to ask? He is your son."

"Yes but I have chosen to name him Tamlen jr...I want to name him after my mother."

Solas seemed almost shocked at the name Thoren had chosen and yet knew the name was a perfect choice. "That is a perfect name."

Both looked upon Tamlen Jr. with kind eyes. Both had a feeling that, just like his grandfather, he was destined for great things. However, it was only after twenty years Tamlen Jr.'s birth that Elgar'nan finally began targeting Thoren and his family. This was the final straw for Solas thus he gathered Elgar'nan, Andruil amongst the other gods excluding Falon'Din at a specific location just waiting for it to be used for its true purpose. Solas, who was now filled with rage and a desire for vengeance, at last unleashed his creation aka the veil upon the world. With the gods sealed away he enticed his rebellion allowing the former slaves he had saved to at long last get their well deserved revenge.


	12. Epilogue

The Veil had taken a century to at last put in place, the moment it was finally erected chaos erupted across Elvhenan. Arlathan was to be no exception; the rebellion had hit the grand city almost immediately after the veil came to be. Innocent elves and their families fled for their lives as buildings that had once been intricately tied to the fade began to topple around them. The former slaves Solas had freed attacked their former masters while some simply murdered them as they slumbered. 

Most of the city's backstreets were empty making it easier for a pair of elves running side by side to reach Dirthamens temple. Both were nearly out of breath as they took a series of Eluvians to the Mountain City in an attempt to evade the quarrels that filled the streets. The oldest of the two was the only know child of the God Dirthara while the other, who was much younger and being dragged around by the other, was his own son. Thoren had arranged with Solas to allow Talon, his son and himself to remain within the Skyholds walls as they slumbered. What Thoren did not know was that Tamlen Jr. and Talon had other plans. 

"Mother, please slow down for one moment!"

"No! We must get to Skyhold." Thoren was in a panicky state. "It is the only place we can be safe."

Tamlen jr. came a stop waiting and watching for his mother to slowly realize that he was no longer following.

Thoren spun around looking upon his son with a desperation he had never seen. "Tamlen we must leave, now!"

Tameln jr. slowly shook his head. "No mother, I'm not going with you."

"What?!?!" Thoren raced back to his sons side. "If you don't..." Tears swelled in his eyes. "We'll never see each other again!"

"I know mother but these people need help." Tamlen jr. bit his lip. "I talked with father about this and how I felt. He too was against the idea of me not joining you until I convinced him otherwise. Can’t you see? Isn't this what grandfather would have done? Wouldn't he stay and help the people rather than hide away for who knows how many centuries?"

"No, I mean yes...I mean..." Thoren groaned in frustration. "Tamlen this is not important right now! Please..."

Tamlen jr. could now see the tears streaming down his mothers face. He gave his father one final hug before departing; Thoren whispered a small prayer before kissing Tamlen jr’s forehead. Thoren watched his son leave instinctively beginning to chase after him but was stopped by his husband, Talon as he stepped into the chamber. The couple proceeded to go to the Eluvian that would take them to Skyhold. There Talon informed Thoren of his own decision. He was going to stay with Tamlen jr. to ensure he stayed safe and live well. This broke Thorens heart beyond repair as he broke down begging Talon to remain by his side. Talon carried Thoren to Skyhold where he was allowed to safely and peacefully enter Uthenera. Talon remained by his side holding his hand until Thoren had completely entered Uthenera. Talon swore on his life that he would protect their son as well as to keep Thoren and Tamlen sr. locations completely secret.

The veil practically destroyed the Elvhen people. For years after the veils initially creation elves such as Tamlen jr. helped to rebuild their cities, improve people's lives and maybe even start families. With Talon's help the agents of Dirthara lived on. Tamlen jr eventually met an elvhen women and fell in love. Through his own children, Dirthara’s bloodline continued on despite his existence fading from history. Protection and Dedication did not remain together. Dedication opted to remain with Tamlen jr while Fay remained within Dirthamen’s crumbling temple guarding the feather. Despite most other spirits neither had been sealed on the other side of the veil.

Thus while the elves slept the world around them shifted, changed and renewed itself over many centuries. Both Tamlen jr and Talon died of natural causes. Fay ensured their remains were cremated in Skyhold’s gardens per their request. Both died believing they'd helped to secure a peaceful future for their descendants. They could not have been more wrong for the humans at last began to move against them. Then, just when the elves needed the gods most, two of the most influential figures of ancient times, returned to them but in different ways.


End file.
